Please, call me Jack
by BurkelyDuffieldLover
Summary: "Kim, you bloody idiot. Why the heck did you do this?" "I can't sell out the prince, I will be officially dead if I do that." "Mmm mmm." "Shut up brain." Multi-chap (If it works out). Major KICK, Minor Jika and others. Rated T for minor swearing, maybe for the romance parts later. Enjoy! *COMPLETE*
1. Please, call me Jack

**Hey guys. I'm going to try and write a Kickin' it Multi-chap, but I'm not sure how long it will last, but I'm giving it a try.**

**At first, I had no idea where to go with this story, but here's the result.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kickin' it or anything associated with kickin' it or Disney or any brand I might name. Enjoy!**

**Jack's POV**

"And always remember to..." My father said to me. All I heard was blah, blah, blah, blah. I didn't really care about what he was telling me. Something about some princess I have to meet next week, what was her name again? Dolly? Molly? Donna! Donna Tobin, what a great name. Not.

"Jack, are you listening to me?" My dad said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "" Yeah, you were talking about ehm… about… that girl, Donna Tobin?" "You really need to pay attention, we need you to love her, not to not know anything about her!"

"I'm going to take a walk." I said bitterly, I hate it when my dad says what I have to do, who I have to love. I'm a damn prince, I can decide on my own!

I went outside and got my horse Major out of the stable. I love him, he does everything you want him to do, and he's really sweet. I got up on the saddle and started riding towards the forest.

The forest was quiet, you could hear birds sing a bit further away in the forest, and you could hear an arrow shooting at that deer. Wait? An arrow shooting to that deer? What's going on?

I rode towards the deer, seeing it was dead shot by an arrow, handmade arrow, so it must be a peasant. "Shit." I could hear someone whisper from behind somewhere.

"Hello, anybody there? If you don't come out, I will find and arrest you." I said, trying to not sound a bit shaky, I mean, the man had a bow and arrow, and shot that deer straight in its eye!

The bushes to my left started to rumble, and a peasant came out. A girl stepped out of the bushes. She's pretty, no, she's gorgeous. She has honey-blonde straight hair, a bit messy, cute brown eyes and she's just pretty.

I got off of my horse and started walking towards the girl. "Who are you?" I asked her. She looked down at her feet, but spoke. "Kim, Kim Crawford." She mumbled. "Why did you, you know, shoot the deer?" I asked, but I sounded pretty goofy. She smiled.

"I need to feed my family, and this is the only way in which that is possible. We don't have any money, so we can't buy food. I hunt for survival." She told me.

"How big is your family?" I asked her. "I have five siblings. Three sisters and two brothers. They're waiting for me; it's our first meal in days." She said. She sounds desperate.

**Kim's POV**

_I hear something coming. One, two horses._ "Get down!" I yelled at the prince and I pushed in the bushes. "What the…" "Shhh!" I commanded him.

As I thought, two horses came, carrying two angry men. "We heard the prince as here, so we thought we would pay him a visit." The chubby guy said. They both have evil smirks on their faces.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't seen him." I said as innocent as possible. "Liar!" The other guy said. He jumped of his horse and pinned me to the ground. "You know what I do to liars?" He asked.

_Ouch! _The guy pinned a knife in my shoulder, took it out and got on his horse. "We'll be back." Was the last thing the guys said, before they went away.

"_Kim, you bloody idiot. Why the heck did you do this?"_

"_I can't sell out the prince, I will be officially dead if I do that."_

"_Mmm mmm." _

"_Shut up brain."_

"Are you okay?" The prince said while he ran out of the bushes. He examined my arm. "I'm fine, please just let me go home, I can fix that." I said.

"You just got a fucking knife in your shoulder because of me, let me at least get your shoulder examined by a doctor." He said. He smiled at him. _Those pretty brown eyes, shaggy brown hair… Shut up! Dude, this is getting way out of hand. _

"Fine, I'll go, but be aware of the fact that I cannot afford to go to a doctor." I said. I already have to hunt for my food because I can't pay for food. So a doctor? No way!

"I'll pay for the whole thing, but I need to do this." He picked me up and brought me to his horse, which ran away before the men came, and was safely protected from what happened.

"Why do you have to do this?" I asked him when we finally got on the horse and went to the village. "You saved my life, and this will get me closer to being even to you." _Wait, what? The prince of Aquanura owes me something? Awesome! I mean, yeey… _

When we got to the doctors, Prince Jackson lifted me off the horse and brought me in. "Prince Jackson, why do I have this honor?" The doctor exclaimed as soon as we came in.

"I found this girl in the forest, and she got her shoulder injured, and it was best to see a doctor." He said. I understand he doesn't tell, I mean, he's got his reputation, and being saved by a girl, who is also a peasant, yup, not good. But a part in me still thinks this is not the only reason.

I sat down in a chair in the examiner room. "How did you get injured?" The doctor asked. _Shit, what am I going to say. _Luckily, Prince Jackson spoke before me.

"I saw her walking, and she tripped and landed on a sharp branch." He told the doctor. I mouthed the words "Thank you" to him.

**Jack's POV**

The doctor bandaged Kim and I took her back to her house. When we arrived there, I saw her house, well, the place where she lived.

You couldn't call it a house. Sure it was made out of brick and had a roof, but there were holes where windows should be, a blanket instead of a door and everything is made out of rags. This was not the only house that looked like this. The whole neighborhood looked like this.

"Thank you, Prince Jackson." "Please, say Jack." I said. I took her hand and gently kissed it. She blushed a little. _Wow, she's really cute when she blushes. Stop it Jack, you don't even know this girl._

"Kimmy!" A small girl ran out of the house and hugged Kim around her legs. "Who's this?" A boy, around 17 I think said, looking a bit protective over his little sister. "This is Jack, the prince of Aquanura." She said, saying the last part a little more rough, so her brother would understand.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." "Don't worry, I'm just here to bring Kim home." Kim took the little girls hand and took her back inside, her brother walking behind her. I left, with the feeling that I was going to see her more often.

**Kim's POV**

"How did you meet him?" My mom asked. Everyone stared at me, especially Rudy, my big brother. "Yeah tell us."

I told them the whole story. "So, where's the food?" Katherine asks, she's always hungry. _No the food! I left it in the woods. _I slapped my forehead and mentally cursed myself.

"It doesn't matter, the most important thing is that you're still alive." Mu das said. Everyone smiled at me.

I went to bed, and started thinking about today.

"_So, Jack? He's cute right?"_

"_Yeah, but he's a prince, I can never date him."_

"_So, it's worth giving it a shot."_

"_I'm going to sleep."_

That night, I had a dreamless sleep. When I woke up, I saw someone who I never thought, but did hope to see.

"Jack."

**Hihi, cliffhanger in the first chapter, mean me! But what did you guys think of the story, should I continue or stop it here? Please give me feedback!**

**XOXO BurkelyDuffieldLover**


	2. Tour around Pandora

**Heyoo, it's me again! First off all, thank you! I woke up and saw I got 3 reviews, 4 favourites, 6 followers and 200 views in just 12 hours! You really made my day, I'm seriously so happy right now!**

**But I'm talking too much, if this piece is long sometimes, just skip, just a boring authors note. J**

**On with the story!**

**Kim's POV**

"Jack." Jack smiled down at me, with this little shimmer in his chocolate brown eyes. I started giggling, but immediately stopped when I found out I was giggling. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, I need you to do me a favour." He answered. "Fine, just let me get dressed first." I smiled, and he left the room. I quickly got dressed and went to the living room. Jack was talking to Rudy. They seemed to get along quite well. "So, you're telling me that you do karate?" Rudy asked Jack. "3rd degree black belt, you?" "5th degree."

"Kim, Jack does karate too!" Rudy yelled at me, assuming I was still in my room. "Sorry." He mumbled. "Doesn't matter, you ready?" Jack asked me. "Yeah, what do I need to do."

"I want you to show me around, so I know where everything is." _Why would he want to know where everything is. This is the poorest neighbourhood of Aquanura, and the Prince wants ME to show HIM around, while he has servants._

"Sure, let's go." I said. Jack got off the couch, got a fist bump from Rudy and we walked outdoors. _This is going to be interesting._

We walked through the Pandora, the area I lived in. Pandora was the poorest part of Aquanura. Jack looked very interested about everything I told him, like he has never been here before. I brought him to the park, and we sat down on an old bench, just strong enough to hold us both.

"And this is the park, the only place in Pandora people aren't constantly being unhappy about their lives." I joked. "Seriously?" He raised his eyebrow in disbelief. "Well, actually I'm the only person who still comes here, the others are mostly working."

"Not even children are coming here?" He asked me. "No, they stay at home, it's too dangerous." "Why would it be too dangerous? It's a park." _He doesn't know._ "I'll show you."

I took Jack's hand and dragged him towards the end of the park, which was covered by a row of massive trees. I went to a bush, and parted it, showing a small way to another part of the park. "Where are we going?" He asked, he seems kind of scared. _Cu-tie. _"You'll see."

As we walked through the path, the area became darker, cloudier and more black. At the end of the path, was something I think Jack saw for the first time. He stared at disbelief at what he saw.

"My father told me he was gone, not there anymore. Finito!" He exclaimed. "I didn't believe it the first time too, but it's still here, and I saw it." I said. What we were looking at, was worse than burglars, robbers and even killers together, because a few miles away from us, was a cave, glowing red, terrifying sounds coming out.

"Morshow, the dragon of the legend." He mumbled. "I'll tell you what happened. I used to have 6 siblings. Jake, he was my younger brother, he's the reason why no one comes around anymore." We walked back to the park and sat down on the same bench. "Tell me." He asked. "Okay." I whispered, and I started telling my story.

**FLASHBACK**

_We were in the park. Mom, dad, Rudy, Jake, Daniel, Katherine, Samantha, Clara and me. "Kim, Kim, I found something amazing down there, you have to see this!" Jake yelled at me, yanking my arm. I giggled and came along with him, followed by Katherine and Daniel. Jake brought me to a bunch of bushes, and told me to go into it, so I did._

"_Look, look! Over there!" Jake pointed at a giant cave, some miles away. "I want to go in, but I'm too scared, can you go with me." "Jake, it's not really so smart to do that, just go back to mom and dad, you to, Katherine and Daniel."_

"_No, I want to see the cave to!" Daniel said. "Me too." Katherine agreed. "I said no!" I said, but they ran towards the cave. "Stop it!"I said while running after them._

_When we reached the cave, we saw him. Morshow came out of his cave. He looks angry. "EVERYONE RUN!" I grabbed everyone's hand or any body part I could reach and started running._

"_Kimmy!" Jake said. He got stuck on a bush. "Go!" I yelled at Daniel and Katherine, and they ran away. I ran back, trying to reach Jake, but just before I could reach him, Morshow spit fire, right onto my brother. "KIMMY!" He yelled. "JAKE!" Nothing._

_I hid behind a tree, and Morshow went back to his cave. I got out of behind the tree and looked at the place where my brother was. Now, there is nothing, just a pile of ash._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**Jack's POV**

After Kim finished her story, I just sat there amazed. My father always said to me that he killed Morshow and that he was gone. I looked over to Kim, and saw that she's crying. I put my arm over her shoulder, and comforted her.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. I felt her nodding in my chest, and she sat up straight again, and spoke. "That's why no one comes here anymore. They don't want anything to happen to their children. Morshow has been a terror to us for years now, he burns down houses and trees. He ruins our food stocks, he takes everything away that we need."

She looked at me, and I think she noticed the confusion in my eyes. "You never knew, about anything, right?" She asked me.

_No, I don't. I don't know anything._

"You're right. I don't know anything about what's going on in this world. My father has kept me in the castle for years now, never allowing me to go out. Parties and dinners were always at our castle, and otherwise we wouldn't come. I had no idea about what's going on, until I went out of the castle, out of the gardens, to the forest, and met you. When I saw how people in Pandora were living, I was shocked. My father always told me that Aquanura was a great kingdom, and nothing was wrong, that he killed Morshow, and that there was nothing to worry about, but now, now I know he has been lying to me, and I want to help, in any way possible." I said, finishing my speech.

I looked into Kim's beautiful brown eyes, and hugged her. She hugged me back. _Yes! She hugs me back. _"I haven't told you everything yet."

I looked up to her in amazement, what more is there to tell. "There is this other royal family, that has been terrorizing Aquanura for a few weeks now. Every week they come along and steal everything we have, the Tobin's. They keep talking about payback."

"The Tobin's. I'm meeting their daughter in a few days. You think it's because..." I didn't even want to finish the sentence. "You want me to." "I don't want you to, but everyone else does. Your part, your choice."

That's when it struck me. If I wanted to help save Kim, Pandora and even Aquanura, I have to marry Donna Tobin, a girl I haven't even yet.

**So, what do you guys think? What does Kim mean with "I don't want you to"? Is she already falling for him? I have absolutely no idea, because I don't plan out my chapters, I just write them, it's more fun.**

**See you guys next time!**

**XOXO BurkelyDuffieldLover**


	3. Meet the Tobin's

**Hey guys. Me again. Thank you for all the reviews and follows and everything! I got this review asking about Jack's age, which I'm really glad was asked, so let me get this straight:**

**Jack is 17, Kim is 16, Rudy is 21, Daniel is 13, Katherine is 13, Clara is 10 and Samantha is 5. I hope this clears it up a bit. Also the story does take place in kind of the present, so there are modern aspects, like showers and everything in it.**

**On with the story!**

_The next day_

**Jack's POV**

I woke up around 4 p.m. I barely slept that night, Kim's story kept on replaying inside my head. _What she has been through for the past few years, while I was here, doing, well, nothing. _I knew how to help, but if I wanted to.

I decided to take a shower. I took a quick 5 minute shower. I didn't feel like drying my hear, so I put on my boxers and went back to bed. 4:13. I don't know what to do. "Jack? Jack? You there?" I heard a voice whisper.

"Who's there?" I asked. No response. A shadow came into my room. I got out of my bed and walked towards the shadow.

A person ran to me and, hugged me? I heard someone cry, and a face being buried in my chest. "Jack, it's going completely wrong, everything is wrong!" Kim.

I hugged Kim and we stayed like this for a while. I sat her down on my bed and put on a shirt. "Kim, what's going on?" I asked her. I sat down next to her and out my arm around her. "Daniel, Katherine, they're gone." She whispered. A cry sounded, and she buried her head in my shirt.

"Where are they?" I asked. "The Tobin's took them, they took every 13 year old in town. They're all gone, and I don't know where they are." "Just tell me what happened."

**FLASHBACK (Kim's POV)**

_Mom and dad were heading to work, and I sat down with everyone and we started eating, well, talking. We were just having fun when someone knocked on the door. Rudy opened it._

_Two men in armour stood in front of Rudy. "Are you Richard Crawford?" The tall man asked."No, I'm his son, Rudy Crawford. Something wrong?" Rudy asked. "We're here to take in a 'special' tax. _

_The two men went into the house and walked towards Katherine and Daniel. "They grabbed them and dragged them away. They screamed, and Rudy and I tried to stop them. "Get you hands of my brother!" I said, trying to pull Daniel out of the chubby man's arm. "Kimmy!" I heard Katherine scream. Rudy got knocked out cold by the tall man, and I was pushed away. Everything started fading black._

"_Kimmy, Kimmy, wake up! Please." I slowly started to see again. I saw a crying Samantha lean over me. "Where's Rudy?" I asked her. She pointed at Clara, who was putting a wet towel over her brother's head. "Kim, where did the men take Daniel and Katherine?" I saw the fear in her eyes, I mean, she's 5 years old, this must be really hard for her. I took Samantha in a big hug, her head in my chest. "I don't know, I really don't know."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**Jack's POV**

After Kim finished her story, I found myself leaning in. _Stop! _I stopped just in time. "Shh Kim, don't worry, I'm going to get them back, whatever I have to do. "Thank you." She whispered, and she put her head on my lap.

I started to stroke her hair, and tucked it behind her ear. She looked up to me. "How did you even get in here?" I asked her. "There are tons of security!" She laughed. "There's a hole in the castle wall, covered by a bush. I got through the hole and climbed in a tree, I jumped some tress until I found your room. You have no idea how many rooms I've visited before I found yours." "How many?" "Just one." She smiled.

We looked at each other. KNOCK KNOCK. "Jack, are you in there?" I heard my father's voice say. "You have to get ready, the Tobin's will arrive this afternoon!" _Shit. Kim's still here. _"Kim, you have to get out of here." Kim got up and walked towards the window. "Kim." She turned towards me. "Make sure you're not seen." "If they do, I can protect myself." She smiled and pointed at the bow and arrow stuck to her back. I didn't notice. "Bye." She said, and she disappeared.

_What's about this girl that makes me feel so weird. I know I have to marry Donna, and save Pandora, but Kim's stopping me. Every time I see her, my stomach does a backflip, my heart starts racing and I stop worrying about everything. Do I... NO! You do not love her. Just get over it already._

My dad walked into my room. "Son, why are you staring at that tree?" I noticed that I'm staring at the tree where Kim has just disappeared in moments ago. "I... I'm um... impressed by the gardeners work?" I said, but it sounded more like a question. "Let's just get ready." I shook every thought about Kim off my mind, because today, I have to think about saving Aquanura, Daniel and Katherine, and Kim. _Stop thinking about Kim doofus! _

**Kim's POV**

I left the castle grounds and returned to Pandora. I didn't feel like going home yet. Everyone was probably asleep, and I don't want to wake them. I decided to go to the park, and think. I sat down on the bench Jack and I sat a few days ago.

_Katherine is gone, Daniel is gone, the guy I'm crushing on has to marry a girl to save the kingdom, my brother is killed, Rudy has a concussion, and we haven't eaten in days, because I had no time to hunt. _

Yes, I did say the guy I'm crushing on. I'm totally crushing on Jack. Every girl in Aquanura is crushing on Jack, because he's the Prince. But I'm crushing on him as a person. He's sweet and gentle, and he helps me even though I've met him a few days ago. Sweeter than that, not possible.

I went home, and I saw that Clara was sitting on the table. I sat down next to her, and she crashed her head on my lap. "Kim, we need to solve this. We all know the Tobin's are behind this, Jack can save us from the Tobin's if he does what he's told, but we will always have the Morshow problem. Someone needs to face him!" She's really smart for a 10 year old, genius actually. "Just go to sleep, I'll try to fix it." I assured her. "Just be careful." She whispered, and then she got back in bed with Rudy and Samantha. I just sat there. "What am I going to do?" I asked myself.

**Jack's POV**

I stood in the hallway, in 5 minutes, I'm going to meet my future wife, awesome. "Are you ready?" My mother asked me. She only came back if something important happened, otherwise, she could be anywhere. My parents dragged me to the room next door. There's the Tobin family.

The king of Volkar, Rodney Tobin, was a tall, chubby, old guy. The queen, Cindy Tobin, was a small, red-headed woman, with a skinny face, and a skinny, um... a skinny everything. And last, Donna Tobin. She's a red-headed girl, about as tall as me. She is covered in make-up and her clothes show off her, um, chest. Yeah, let's just go with chest. "Jackie!" Donna hugged me, like she has known me forever. "Hey." I said awkwardly. "Sparks." My mother said. "Let's just leave the two lovebirds alone for a while." Her mother responded, and the adults left the room.

"So, Jackie." Donna said seductively. "What are we going to do?" She moved closer to me, and I quickly stood up out of my chair. "I don't know." I said. "I might have an idea." She pulled me back on the chair, and she sat down on my lap. She moved her head closer to mine, in attempt to kiss me. "Donna, what are you doing?" "Just watch and see."

Then she kissed me. I did totally NOT enjoy it, I didn't kiss back either. Donna was too busy to notice it, which I'm glad about. She pulled away. "So, you likey?" She asked in a baby voice. I just nodded, I couldn't speak. There goes my first kiss, one that I wanted to save first for marriage, but lately, for Kim.

**Kick admitted their feelings! Well, towards themselves. Please review or PM me about how you want this story, you want Kick together soon, or can you wait a while longer? And what about Daniel and Katherine? Find out, next time on 'Please, call me Jack.'**

**XOXO BurkelyDuffieldLover**


	4. We meet again

**Hey guys. I'm back. I'm totally psyched about everything. I'm completely in love with this fanfiction and the school play goes really good.**

**I've not been being many reviews. I'm trying to get to the twenty reviews, so please help me with this. This chapter is written on my phone, so I have no idea how long this is on the computer.**

**Enjoy!**

**Kim's POV**

It has been one week ago. One week ago Daniel and Katherine got captured by the guards. I haven't spoken to Jack this week, the guards have been spread all over the castle grounds and they've been doubled. I guess that the Tobin's need to be protected.

I haven't seen Jack for one week and its already killing me. _I need to see him. _It's around midnight, he's probably asleep.

_So what, that didn't stop you last time. _

_Yeah, but my brother and sister being kidnapped is a little bit more important than me wanting to see him. _

_Maybe, maybe not, the only way to find out is to go there._

_Fine._

_Why do I always let my conscience win? _After a heavy fight with my conscience, I decided to go and visit Jack. I went outside and quickly ran to the bush that covers up the hole in the castle wall. When I posted the bushes, I saw that they noticed the hole and closed it. _Shit. _

After I searched and walked around the castle walls, I have up. I headed home. Suddenly, I felt two muscular arms wrapping around my waist. Due to my hunting instincts, I grabbed the person and flipped him over. I grabbed my bow and arrow and pointed it at the person.

"Well, for someone who hasn't seen me for one week, you're not that happy to see me." Jack said. "Jack!" I yelled. I threw myself onto him and we hugged each other on the ground. After like what seemed forever, I let go off him and lifted us both up. "How did you... When..." I stuttered. "You remember that tree next to my window?" I simply nodded. "I climbed out of the window and got into the tree. I jumped from tree to tree and over the wall. I wanted to see you.

_He wanted to see me! Oh my God! *Girlie scream* _"What are you doing?" Jack asked me, giving me a 'you're crazy' look. I noticed I was jumping around. I immediately stopped.

**Jack's POV**

_Why did I make her stop jumping? It's so freaking adorable! _"Why'd you want to see me?" She asked. "There are several reasons why I wanted to see you." I took one step closer. "First, I missed you." I took another step closer. "Second, you left your knife in my room last week." I took one step closer, showing the knife. She quickly grabbed it from my hands. "And third," I took another step, now there's just a small space between us, "The Tobin's completely fell for my act, so I hope kinda fixed that part." She blushed.

"Why were you here?" I asked her. She looked to the ground, and then spoke. "Same reasons, only no knifes and no Tobins." She smiled and looked into my eyes. "_Dang, she's cute." "Don't kiss her." "Why not?" "Too quick." _And again, my conscience won. I hope she doesn't have that problem.

"I think I hear voices." An unfamiliar voice said. "Guards." Kim scream whispered. "You've got to go." I said to her. Kim ran away, but before that, she kissed me on the cheek. "Bye Jack." She whispered, and she left. I can feel my cheeks burning, I'm blushing like crazy. "Prince Jackson, what are you doing out here?" The guard asked me. "Just took a walk." "Let us bring you back inside." I took one last look in the direction where Kim went, and my eyes met two brown eyes, hiding in the bushes.

**The next evening**

"Jack, are you in there? I need to talk to you." My father said through de door. I have absolutely no intentions talking to him, but I can't ignore him for the rest of my life. "Yeah, come in." I said. My father walked into my room and sat down next to me on my bed.

"Son, I know that you and Donna have just met each other, but I can see that you guys really like each other, so I talked to Donna's parents about this, and tonight, you're going to propose to Donna!" He said all excited. _Wait, what am I going to do? Why am I saying this to myself? _"Wait, what am I going to do?" I yelled. I jumped off my bed and looked at my father. "Tonight you're getting engaged. I felt dizzy and sick, everything was spinning around. "Dad, why are there three of you?" I asked, before collapsing on the ground.

I woke up, seeing my parents bend over here. "What the hell?" I said. "Language young man!" My mother said. "Sorry." I got up and sat down. My mom began. "Son, I know that this all is a bit overwhelming for you, but it's for a good cause. It can help you save us." _They're gonna tell, they're finally going to tell! _Father sat down next to me, and spoke.

"Aquanura hasn't been doing well the last few months. The Tobin's invaded the kingdom and put everyone including us under pressure. We couldn't do anything, but they said, that if Donna could marry you, they would stop." _Yeah, like I didn't know that. _I decided to play stupid and pretend I don't know anything. "Okay, then let's get ready to engage me." I gave in. I need to do this.

The dinner was amazing. The servants were bringing our desserts soon. _Well, at least something good happens tonight. _"Oh look, there are the desserts. I saw a group of twelve, thirteen year olds walking into the room with plates in their hands. "The Tobin's insisted on bringing their servants, so ours could take a rest." _Wait, their servants. The children they took from Pandora. _I didn't recognize anyone, because of course I don't know them. A boy walked in, tear stains running on his cheeks, which were red. He quickly ran to my seat and gave me my dessert.

"Daniel." I whispered in his ear why he bent over. He nodded. _Daniel is here! Maybe I can bring him back to Kim and Rudy! _"Go to the bathroom, I meet you there." I whispered in his ear. He left. I decided to stay a little while longer, not to get suspicious looks from anyone. Now it's safe to go. "Excuse me, I need to use the bathroom." I quickly got up and strolled out of the room. I ran to the bathroom, finding Daniel waiting for me.

"Jack!" He ran to me and gave me a hug. I hugged him back. "Daniel, where's Katherine?" "Well, boys and girls got separated as soon as we got to the camp. I haven't seen her. Most of the boys say that the girls are taught to do the laundry and clean. The boys got separated into guards and servants." He told me. "We need to get you out of here." I said. "But I can't, they will get suspicious. Can you hold out for a little while longer?" He nodded. I hugged him again. "Now go, I don't want you to be beaten again." "How did you..." I pointed at the tear stains on his red cheeks. He smiled and ran off to the kitchen.

I quickly got back to the dining room, where I found mine and Donna's parents standing together, with Donna in front of them. _No, not now. I don't want to do it! You have to, come on, for Kim, for Pandora, for Daniel, Aquanura, for God's sake just do it! _"Jack, it's time." My father said. He handed me a velvet red box. I got on one knee. _Why are you doing this? Seriously, stop it. No, I've got to go through. _I took one last breath. _Here it goes._

"Donna Tobin, will you marry me?" I asked. _Say no, say no, say no. Yeah, like she's going to say no. _"YES, YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YES!" She screamed, blasting my eardrums out of my head. I put the ring around her finger and she kissed me. _Happy engagement Jack! Shut up brain. _I looked outside the window, my eyes meeting to brown, wet spots in a tree. _Kim, she saw it all. _I tried mouthing her it's fake, but she's gone already. Best. Day. Ever. NOT!

**So, what do you guys think? Please review me. Sorry it took so long for posting, but I couldn't really think of a way to start the dinner and such, but my friend really helped me, so that worked out to. Great to see Daniel right? Again, please review. I will not be posting very much if I don't get reviews. "Great story" Is enough, just for me to know I'm doing the right thing. If you have any ideas about anything, please PM or review me. Bye for now!**

**XOXO BurkelyDuffieldLover**

**PS: Do I need a new name?**


	5. Telling Kim the truth

**Hello people of the planet Earth. How have y'all been doing? I have an Easter break for 5 days, so excited! This gives me more time to write. So, recap so far, Jack proposed to Donna! Well, forced of course, and Kim saw it all. Will Jack be able to explain? Find out!**

**Kim's POV**

_How can he do this to me? I knew he had to do it, but he could have at least told me! _I let out all my anger on the first tree I could find, I kicked, I punched, I screamed, tears flooding down my face. _Why does this hurt me so much? _I took a good look at the tree, the tree that has just faced my anger. _I'm going home._

"Hey Kim, what's wrong?" Rudy asked. I just threw my bow on the floor and ran into my room. I cannot deal with anything right now.

**MEANWHILE (Jack's POV)**

"Jack, what's wrong?" Mr. Tobin asked me. He stared at me, looking worried. I noticed that I was staring out of the window. "N-N-Nothing, I'm just excited! Please excuse me, I need to do... um... something." And I ran away. _Do something? Smooth Jackass, smooth. _I ran away as fast as I could. I ran to my room, climbed into the tree and escaped. I ran as fast as I can, totally exhausted, but I need to talk to Kim. I finally arrived at her house and knocked on the door. Rudy answered.

"Hey Jack, what's up?" "I need... I need to... talk... talk to Kim." I breathed. "She's in her room, but she pretty pissed at something, she wouldn't tell me what." Rudy let me in and I got to her room. I breathed a few times before I knocked on her door.

"Kim, are you in there?" No response. "Kim?" "Just leave Jack." She responded. "No, please, just let me explain." I begged. She opened the door. "You've got thirty seconds." "Thank you." She looked hurt, and I saw that she had been crying.

"Okay, long story short, I met Donna, she kissed me, but I didn't like it, my parents thought I did, so they arranged with her parents that I would propose to her, but I didn't want to, then my dad told me about the situation in Aquanura which I already knew, but I pretended I didn't, so I agreed to save you, then at dinner I saw Daniel-" She cut me off. "You saw Daniel?" "Yeah I did, he is being held as a servant for the Tobin's, and so is Katherine, but I spoke to him and I needed to get him out of there. As soon as I came back into the dining room my dad gave me the box and I saw no other way, so I proposed to Donna, I was hoping she would say no, but she said yes, and then I saw you and felt really guilty because I really like you and-" "You like me?"

_Dude, what have you done? _"What, no..." I said, but it didn't sound very convincing. "Okay, I know that I'm a complete jackass for doing this to you, I should've told you." I looked down at my feet. "Just come in already, and then slowly tell me, cause I didn't understand a word from what you said." She smiled and let me into her room. It wasn't very big, just a small bed, some pictures and a window/hole. "Nice room." I said, while sitting down on a chair. "Thanks, but what happened, and slow this time."

I told her the whole story again, and she didn't interrupt me, she just listened. When I finished, she broke down. I quickly sat down next to her on her bed and silently hugged her. We sat in a comfortable silence for a while, until she spoke. "Daniel and Katherine are okay, right?" I nodded, and she smiled at me. _God she has the most beautiful smile in the world. _"Jack, when you said you liked me, did you mean that?" _Oh no, what am I going to say? Okay, don't worry, just say what you feel. _

"Kim, I've only know you for about two months now, but every time I look at you, you make my stomach do a backflip. You are the most genuine person I've ever met, and the first girl not to hit on me because I'm the prince, so yes, I like you, a lot." _Go Jack! Go Jack! I can't believe I just told her my feelings. _She looked up to me. _Here it comes. _

I prepared for the worst. Screaming, punching, I could handle that. I just clenched my fists and waited for the punch that never came. Instead, I could feel two soft lips pressing onto mine. It was a small kiss, not even a second, but it made every cell in my body explode. "I really like you too." She said, and I kissed her on her cheek. I rubbed my neck, just like I always do when I'm nervous. "Can I come in?" I heard Rudy say. "Yeah sure." Kim answered.

"Jack, I think you should go home. I can hear screaming coming from the castle." "What do they scream?" I asked. "Well, they screamed, and I quote: 'JACK! JACK! COME BACK I MISS YOU!' so funny, this girl is freaking out!" "Okay, I'm just going back home. Bye." They said bye too and I left the house. I quickly got to the castle wall, climbed some trees and landed in the garden. _I'm not going into my room, they've probably searched there already. _

"Jack, I've been worried sick about you!" Donna said. She flew into her arms, and kissed me, hard. _Nothing, no sparks at all. Not even a tingle. Nothing compared to the fireworks I felt with Kim._ "Sorry, I just needed some alone time." "Well, enjoy, because as soon as we get married, you will be spending a lot more time with me." She smirked, and kissed me again. _Nothing! _She took me back inside, bringing me to my parents.

"Jack, don't ever run away like that again." My mother kissed my forehead. "Sorry, I just needed some alone time. I'm going to my room, it has been an amazing night." I headed upstairs and lied down on my bed. It has been an amazing night, well, some moments...

_Good: I kissed Kim, well Kim kissed me, but that doesn't matter. I saw Daniel and I know where Katherine is._

_Bad: I'm engaged to Donna, my parents are excited about me being engaged to Donna, I'm not engaged to Kim (What? Why am I thinking about that) and I couldn't save Daniel and Katherine._

_4-2 for the bad news. DING DING, we have a winner._

This is just great, just great. I need to tell her I love her. _You have other things to worry about_. Knock knock. "Come in." I answered. "Jack, I need to speak to you, it's about Katherine." I sat up, seeing Daniel standing at the edge of my bed. I sat down and he sat down next to me, crashing his head onto my lap he started crying. "What's wrong?" I asked him. I took him a while to answer. He sobbed a few more times before he answered. "Jack, Katherine, I saw her being dragged away by a group of men, along with some other girls, they didn't move. What if they're dead?" "They're not dead, they can't be, I'll find out where she is."

**Daniel's POV**

"...I'll find out where she is." I put my head back on Jack's lap, crying my heart out. I've seen my twin sister being dragged away my random man, I'm just so worried. I hope Jack finds out what happened to her. He can do it. "Daniel, do you know any way I can travel around the castle and get out of the castle faster than I do now?" He motioned to the window, seeing a row of trees. _Tell him about Jerry and Mika. No don't, they'll kill you! They've tolde me they're on my side. _

"Well, there are these two guards, Jerry and Mika. They're from Pandora too, but have been forced to work here as guards. They told me they're on our side. Maybe you could talk to them." I said. "Maybe I will." He said. I got up and left the room.

**Jack's POV**

_So, Jerry and Mika, well let's just pay them a visit._ I got back into my bed, deciding that tomorrow, I'm going to talk to Jerry and Mika.

**And done with another chapter. Now Jerry and Mika are involved too! And what happened to Katherine. YOU DECIDE, if people review, otherwise I'm just goingt o think of it myself. Yeah, I'm lazy.**

**XOXO BurkelyDuffieldLover**

**PS: Thank you for the sweet reviews, I loved them J**


	6. New allies and a set date

**Heyoo, me again. I'm going to continue. Right now. Any moment. Just kidding, here it comes.**

**Jack's POV**

The next morning I woke up super early, to pay Jerry and Mika a visit before my family and such wake up. I quickly put on a pair of jeans and a plain white shirt. I put on my black Vans and slipped outside. I know they're in the guard towers, which is nice, because my room isn't far away from there. I tippy-toed in the hallway, until I reached the tower.

_Thank God these doors have names on them. _Let's see. Kayleigh and Laura. Harry and Gio. Maddie and Lisa. Jerry and Mika! Found them! I knocked on the door, trying not the wake the others. The door is opened by a Latin-American dude with a funny, but cool, haircut. "What do you wa- Prince Jackson. I'm so sorry. Come in." He motioned for me to come in, so I did.

"I need to talk to you two." I motioned to him and Mika. "Just wait a sec." He walked towards Mika's bed. "Mika baby, wake up. Mika? Tootsie ate your falafel." "Tootsie ate my what!?" She stood right up. "Sorry, but you wouldn't wake up." He said, looking with puppy eyes to his girlfriend. She kissed him on the cheek. "Prince Jackson-" "Please, call me Jack." "Sorry, Jack wants to ask us something." She ooooh's and sits down on her bed, Jerry sat down next to her and I sat down on Jerry's bed.

"Could it be that one of you has spoken to a boy named Daniel?" I asked. They looked at each other and hesitated to tell me. "Maybe this will make it easier, I'm on Daniel's side." I tried to make them trust me. "How can we trust you?" Jerry asked me. 'Ask me anything you want." Jerry and Mika were whispering to each other. "Okay, so Jack, name one thing in Aquanura, BESIDES the Tobin's, that causes disaster in especially Pandora?" Mika asked me, with a very funny accent.

"Morshow." I answered. "And how do you know this?" Jerry asked me. _Just tell them the truth, then they might trust me. But what if they're not. I'm not going to let you in this time conscience. _'Daniel's sister, Kim, told me. She also showed me the cave, and told me about Jake." "Well, I guess he's on our side." Mika finally gave in. "The prince is on our side, that's total swag yo!" Jerry screamed. Mika and I both make him shut up, in fear that the other guards would hear us.

"So, what do you want from us?" Jerry asked me. "I want your help. I need to get the children out of here, maybe find a way to get rid of Morshow, and we need to stop my God damn marriage." I spoke. "I thought you and Donna liked each other." Jerry said confused. "No, she likes me, I like, well, am in love, no like, someone else." I finally said. "Who is it?" Mika asked me. "Daniel's Sister Kim." "Wait, so you marry Donna, but you love Kim, and not Donna? I'm confused." Jerry said, collapsing on Mika's bed. "Don't worry, he's always like this. I think it's cute." Mika said.

"What's the game plan, bro?" Jerry said when he, sort of, came to his senses. "Well, one of you must be able to get some more guards on our side, and the other can help us get the cook and such on our side, for when we need it and do you guys perhaps know a way in which I can leave the castle quick?" I asked.

"Well," Mika spoke. "I can get the female guards on our side, just because you're on it too, and the guys drool over my friends Grace and Kelsey, so they will follow too." "And I'm good friends with the cook Eddie and the librarian Milton, oh, and the designer, Julie. I can get them to work with us. And for the shortcut, behind the kitchen is a small path that leads straight to Pandora, about one mile away from Kim's house." Jerry answered. _Wait, how do they know where Kim lives? _"How do you know where Kim lives?" "Kim is a friend of ours, we used to live next door, in the foster home, but we got taken away to be guards when we Jerry was 13 and I was 12 years old. We've been here for 4 years."

"Thank you so much. I need to leave, my dad can be at my room any minute. Bye." "Bye." I heard the two guards say. I quickly got to my room and got in my bed again. Just when I started to fall asleep again, my dad had to knock on my door. "Jackson, Jackson, I have amazing news!" _Unless I don't have to marry Donna or the kingdom is miraculously saved, I don't care. _My dad barged into my room. "You're going to get married in two weeks!" _TWO WEEKS! WHAT THE HELL! I CAN'T GET MARRIED IN TWO WEEKS. Wait a minute... _"TWO WEEKS! WHAT THE HELL! I CAN'T GET MARRIED IN TWO WEEKS!" I yelled at my father, until now, I could handle it, but this just crosses the line. "Donna and her family couldn't wait, so they arranged it a year ago already, everything is set, even the date! The 6th of August." He went on talking about it. _The 6__th__ of August is going to be the most awful day ever. _

"Dad, can I go horseback-riding today?" "Yeah, sure son." I thanked my father and quickly put on a coat. I didn't bother to put on and riding gear. I ran down to the stables and sat on Major. I didn't put on a saddle, I just sat down and hold on to his hair. I rode to the path behind the kitchen Jerry told me about, and indeed, there is an open path to Pandora. _Thanks Jerry. _

Major walked down the path, and I saw Kim's house a mile away. _Wow, those two are accurate. _I went to Kim's house and tied Major to a tree with some rope I found. He was hidden by some bushes, so no one can see him. "Major, be quiet. Good boy." I gave him an apple and walked to Kim's front door/gap. "Kim, I need to talk to you, like now." I said. "Come in Jack." I walked in, seeing Kim in a chair.

I sat down next to her. She dropped her head on my shoulder and I out my arm around her waist. _Just shut up for a while, you can't ruin a moment like this. Oh, yes I can. _"Kim, I need to tell you something, and you're not going to like it." Kim got her head off my shoulder and looked me straight in the eye. "The Tobin's have been planning this for over a year, so I'm getting married in two weeks."

**Kim's POV**

"... So I'm getting married in two weeks." _TWO WEEKS! WHAT THE HELL! _"On the 6th of August." He continued. _Great, Jack's getting married on my birthday. _**(A/N: Kim's birthday in the story is the 6****th**** of August. Why? Because that's my b-day J) **"Great." I mumbled under my breath. "What's wrong?" He asked me. I sigh. "That's my 17th birthday." "Oh, well, I would have to come with a really good birthday present to make up for that, right?" He asked apologetically. "A damn good one, Brewer." I responded. He raised his eyebrow.

"So we're going to talk with last names, Crawford?"

"Yeah, got any problems?"

"Maybe I do, maybe I do."

"And why do you have a problem with that?"

"Maybe because I then have to talk to you with a wrong last name."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe I don't want to call you Crawford, Crawford?"

"What do you want to call me?"

I took a step backwards, tripping over Samantha's shoes. Jack caught me in his arms. I look up, being sucked up in his beautiful brown eyes.

"Maybe I want to call you Brewer." He finally spoke.

_He wants to call me Brewer, as in his wife. *Girly scream*. _He pulled me up, our faces inches apart. My chest pushed against his. My arms around his neck, his on my waist. Leaning in, we closed the gap in between our faces. Melting into the kiss, the kiss started to get more heated. Jack's tongue licked my lower lip, and I granted him access. My hands played with his hair.

"What in the name of God is going on here?" Rudy yelled. Jack and I sprung apart. _Awkwaaaaard. _"We were just, ehm, talking?" I said-ish. "Jackie and Kimmy, sitting in a tree." Rudy mocked. Jack and I both went red. "K. I. S. S. I. N. G. But Jack, you're getting married, why are you making out with my sister?" He asked jokingly. "Because, I-I um, really like her." He answered. "But you have to marry Donna to save us." Rudy said, with a tone of disappointment in his voice. _Wait, disappointment. _"I need to leave. By the way, I've got some more people on our side, but I haven't found Katherine yet, but I will." And with that he left.

I could hear his horse leave and with that, Jack. "He knows where Daniel and Katherine are?" Rudy asked. "Yes," I answered. "And he's going to get them out of there."

**Tadaaa, another chapter. What do y'all think? REVIEW!**

**Xoxo BurkelyDuffieldLover**


	7. Getting more allies

**Hello people! Happy April fool's day! (Although I hate April fool's) But anyways, let's continue with the story. This chapter is mainly about Jerry and Mika getting people on their side! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character from Kickin' it, except my own OCs.**

**Mika's POV**

I ran to my friends Grace and Kelsey, and drag them away from the guys they're talking to. "Mika, what the hell?" Grace yelled. "Yeah, why'd you do that? They're so cute!" Kelsey said. "If you listen to me, you get to work with a much cuter guy." I told them. I know Jack is interested in Kim, but I'll tell them later.

"You know about the engagement of Donna and Jack right?" I asked. "Yeah." Kelsey said. "That he's even into her." Grace finished. "Well, he's not." Grace and Kelsey gave me a confused look. "He's only doing this to protect the kingdom, and to save the children. AndbecausehelikesKim." I finished quickly. "What was that?" Kelsey asked. "And because he likes Kim." I said. "He's in love with her, and wants to win her over, and protect and save everyone. He's trying to get her siblings out of here, together with the other kids, and marries Donna so her family would stop harassing the city."

"So, you want us to work with you, even though we can't get Jack?" Kelsey said. "Well, I heard that Jerry is going to get Eddie to join." I said. "I'm in!" Kelsey yelled. "In what?" Yari walked up from behind them. Grace became weak-kneed and needed support to stay standing. Even though I date Jerry, I have to admit, Yari is one good looking guy. He's tall, muscular with dirty-blonde hair. "A plan to get us all out of here." Kelsey squealed. "Getting out of here? I'm in!" He said, now I really won't have any trouble getting girls in, Jack and Yari, Oh yeah, this is so going to work. "Yari, can you get your friends to join?" I asked him. "Sure." He answered. He took Grace by her hand and ran towards his friends. Grace quickly turned around and squealed at us. _Good job Mika, Good job._

**Jerry's POV**

As soon as Mika left, I got dressed and walked to the library to ask Milton to join. When I got there, I could see him, and Julie. They're _OMG! They're kissing! EEEEEEEW! _"That's so not swag bro, kissing yo GF in front of me!" I said. "Jerry, haven't seen you in a while." Milton said, slightly blushing because I just caught him kissing Julie. "What can I do for you?" He asked. "Well, you know Prince Jack, he asked if Mika and I could get some people to help him save the kingdom." I said. Milton and Julie looked astonished, but also happy.

"I'm in." Julie said. "I'm not sure." Milton doubted. He looked to this book. "Dude, I know you like yo job here, but if you can get outta this place, you can become a writer!" I said, trying to convince him. "Fine, I'll do it." "Okay, follow me, we need to get Eddie with us!"

We ran to the kitchen, finding Eddie giving food to the servants. "Jerry, Milton, Julie! What are you doing here? Please don't tell the king I'm feeding them, but they'll starve on the amounts of food they get here." He said. "Don't worry bro, we just need to talk to you." I said. Eddie came towards us. We explained Jack's plan to him and he got all excited. "I'm so in! But is, you know, Kelsey coming to?" He blushed. _Gotcha Eddie! _"Yeah, Mika just texted me that all the junior guards are on our side." Eddie started doing this weird victory dance. Milton turned to the children. "I'm sorry you have to see this." He said apologetically. We just laughed, while Eddie blushed even more.

I ran upstairs to Jack's room and silently knocked on his door. "Jack, dude, yo in there?" I said. "Yeah, I'm here. Come in Jerry." _Wow, how does he know it's me? Ooh I get it. _I opened the door and saw him sitting on his chair. "Bro, great news. Mika got all the junior guards on our side, and we have the cook, librarian and the dresser-person. Anyways, it's working!" Jack got out of his chair, looking sad. "What's up bro, just tell me." I sat him back down in his chair, and I sat in the one opposite of his. "I-I just don't know what to do. The wedding is in one and a half week. I can never do this in one and a half week!"

He threw his hands up in the air, full of frustration. "Jack, you're not alone in this. You've got me, Mika, Julie, Eddie, the guards, Milton, Daniel's family, Kim. The whole kingdom would support you if they would know this is all a scam!" His eyes lighted up. "You're right, I can't give up now!" "That's my bro!" I said, and we gave each other a bro hug. "Thanks Jerry. You know, you're not as stupid as people say."

**Jack's POV**

_Come on Jack, so many people on your side, what could go wrong?_

_Everyone could get killed._

_That's not going to happen._

_But what if it does?_

_I'm not going to think about this._

With that, I shut off my brains. I see that Jerry has already left, so I just fall down on my bed. _This could actually work, I just need to set up a plan. _I took a notebook and a pencil, and started making a To-Do list.

**Things I have to do for the next 1½ week and how am I going to do that:**

**1) Free the kids **Bring all the kids to the kitchen and make them leave by the path.

**2) Stop the marriage **Free everyone and make Donne realise she doesn't want me?

**3) Get rid of Morshow **Yeah, got no ideas for that

**4) Free the guards **Same way as the children.

_That's too easy Jack! Well, I have n_othing else for the moment, so this is it! I put away the notebook, and fall into a dreamless sleep.

**Clara's POV**

_We need to get rid of Morshow, he has been terrorising us more than those stinking Tobin's. Why do they only care about the Tobin's? There's a freaking dragon here! I need to solve this._

I grab as many books as I can find in the library, and spread them out in my room. I read every legend of dragons, every way to kill them. _Tomorrow I'm getting my supplies, and I will start. I will kill Morshow, even if it's probably the last thing I'm going to do._

**What is Clara planning? Is she going to get herself killed by the veil Morshow? One thing's for sure, Jack's going to marry Donna, or is this an April fool joke? Am I asking stupid questions? The answer to the last one, yes. (Sorry for my lame attempt on humour :P)**

**Xxxxx BurkelyDuffieldLover**


	8. Carrying out the plan

**Wassup? Another chapter! I'm so so sorry I didn't post sooner, but school will officially be my death if things go on like this. Well, let's continue. **

**Last time on Please, call me Jack**

I grab as many books as I can find in the library, and spread them out in my room. I read every legend of dragons, every way to kill them. _Tomorrow I'm getting my supplies, and I will start. I will kill Morshow, even if it's probably the last thing I'm going to do._

**Jack's POV**

Today me and the guards are going to finds the girls. They have been somewhere else, and our only clue is what Daniel saw. _Great, so much. Note the sarcasm. _It was about 4 a.m. when I left for the guard tower to get the others.

When I got there, I couldn't fund them. I was walking around the hallway when someone yanked my arm and pulled me into a room.

"What the –" "Calm down bro, it's just us." _Jerry. _I saw Jerry, Mika, Yari, Julie, Kelsey, Milton, Eddie and Grace sitting in a circle. "So, got a plan?" Grace asked. I sat down in between Jerry and Kelsey and stared to explain.

"So, the girls are situated somewhere else than the boys overnight, and then get mixed together over day. We have one week until the marriage, so that gives us about three days to get the kids out of here. We cannot take them all at once, so we need to take a few at a time, and guide them to the path behind the kitchen. From there, we will lead them to Kim's house, and she will, hopefully, guide them to a save place which I still have to find."

"So, who's going to do what?" Eddie asked. "Well, we still need to find Katherine and those other girls-" "We'll do that!" Grace yelled, holding her and Yari's hand up in the air. "Alright, so, Grace and Yari will look for the girls, Milton and Julie take out five children every twenty minutes and bring them to Eddie and Kelsey in the kitchen. Kelsey will take the children outside to Mika and Jerry, who will take them to Kim's house. I will distract the Tobin's and my parents. Got it?" They all nodded.

"Okay, we'll start this afternoon. By three, the first children arrive. So Eddie, you tell the kitchen children what's going to happen, Kelsey, Milton and Julie are going to find the other children. Yari and Kelsey are going to look for the girls. Mika clean the path out and erase it from sight, and Jerry and I will go tell Kim about the plan. Agreed?" "Agreed." They all said back.

We were just starting to get up when Milton stopped us. "Wait, wait, wait. Maybe e should have like these team names and everything. OOH, and a chant!" Everyone started to get all excited. "Okay, what about the black dragons?" Mika suggested. "No, too dark." Kelsey responded. "What about the Wasabi Warriors, you know, from the legend if Bobby Wasabi, who killed the three witches of the west?" Jerry said. "Yeah! And then our chant can be WASABI!" Yari yelled. "So, Wasabi Warriors, you ready?" I asked. "WASABI!" We all yelled, and everyone went their own ways.

**Jerry's POV**

Me and Jack were walking down the path. Now I can FINALLY see Kim again. "Yo, are you and Kim... you know... together?" I asked awkwardly. "I don't know Jerry, I really don't, you know, because of this whole Save-The-Kingdom-By-Marrying-Donna-Tobin-Thing." He said. His head went down to the ground.

"C'mon, if this works out, you will be together!" I said, trying to cheer this guy up. "Thanks Jer, you're a great friend." _He called me his friend. WOOOOOO! I'm friends with the Prince, beat that Frank! _Yup, I said Frank. He's the head guard, and stupid! Even more stupid than me, and I'm pretty stupid, but in my own swag way.

"There it is." Jack said. He's suddenly jumping up and down. Not just met-metha-phor-phori, that word, but like really jumping up and down. "Dude, stop jumping, you look like a retard!" I said, pushing him down, so he's standing again. "Sorry." He mumbled. We just laughed and went to Kim's door. Jack knocked on the wall.

"Who's there?" I heard a male voice yell. "It's Jack." Rudy opened the curtain/door. "Jerry?" He said. "RUDY! LONG TIME NO SEE MAN!" I yelled. We bro hugged each other. "Kim, look who's here." Kim ran out of her room. "Hey Jack. Wait what? Jerry?" "Yup, it's me, the swagmaster himself." I laughed and she ran into my arms. "It's good to have you back." She whispered. "Long time no see chicka." I whispered back.

When Kim and I finally got loose, I spotted tears in Kim's eyes. _Yeah, I made Kim Crawford cry. Wait... _We all sat down on a random spot and Jack started telling Rudy and Kim about the plan.

After he's done explaining, Kim and Rudy agree to the plan. "Wait, where's Clara?" Jack asked. "She went to the library to do research." Kim said. 'Which is weird, because she doesn't go to school or anything." Rudy finished. "I think she's just bored, y'know." I said. "Yeah, that's probably it." Kim said. Even I noticed the worry in her voice.

**Jack's POV**

2:30. In 30 minutes the first kids will be brought down to Kim and Rudy. Better get started on distracting my parents. I ran downstairs, only finding my parents and the Tobin's sitting in the family room. "Jack, great you're here. As you know, you get married in one week, so we thought we'd go out today to the Volkar residence to get to know their place too, since you will be spending much more time there. *wink wink*" My mom said._ Perfect. _"I would love to!" I said. I jumped to my parents and pulled them to the door. "Let's go. Right now!" "Well, someone's excited." My father said. Everyone followed behind me, and we got into the car. Before I left, I saw a Latin-American guard and a foreign guard –from which I still don't know from where she is- guiding five children outside. _This is going to be a good day._

Boy, was I wrong.

**So, you like. Sorry I haven't been updating frequently but I have this minor writer's block. So, if you have any ideas about Jack's day in Volkar, please review or PM me! **

**Now, a few thank you's: 1) Thank you to all my sweet reviewers and followers and favourites! I really love you! 2) Thank you Herobrainss for helping me with the story. (He made up how to start the dining scene where Jack proposed to Donna.) and lastly, a personal thank you to Kickinfan321 for being super sweet to me!**

**Love y'all! BurkelyDuffieldLover**


	9. Tuesday July 30, seven days left

**Hellooooooo, I'm back! I totally blew my physics test. I just looked at it, and I was like What the hell? How am I supposed to know this? But, I'm not going to do physics from next year on, so I don't care too much. But here's another chapter, with a special surprise for Jack and you (The Reader). People guessed what it was, but no one was correct. Why was Jack wrong. Find out!**

**Previously on 'Please, call me Jack':**

Everyone followed behind me, and we got into the car. Before I left, I saw a Latin-American guard and a foreign guard –from which I still don't know from where she is- guiding five children outside. _This is going to be a good day._

Boy, was I wrong.

**Jack's POV**

After a ride to Volkar which seemed to take like FOREVER, we finally arrived. _Thank God, my butt hurts. _I quickly got out of the car. The castle of Volkar wasn't a nice sight to look at. I was very dark, guards everywhere, not so much light outside the castle. _Awesome..._

"Dad, can we go inside, this place creeps me out." I whispered to my father. Due to his face, he likes it here as much as I do, not. "Be my guest." H answered. We followed the Tobin family inside. The entered in a massive hallway. Statues and armour everywhere, no painting on the wall, like in our castle. **(A/N: The castle of Aquanura is like Hogwarts. Any other Potterheads here?) **

"Donna, please show Jack his room for the week." _Wait, the week? _"W-What do you mean, for the week? Am I not going back to Aquanura?" I asked. "Son, sit down, there is something we need to tell you." I sat down on a chair, preparing for the worst.

I was right this time.

"The wedding will be held here in Volkar, and you will live here from now on." My father said. My mother started squealing with Donna's mother. Donna's father just stood there, and my father clenched his fists. _I think he's the only parent who regrets this decision. _"Wait, so I'm not going back to Aquanura?" I asked. "No Jackie-Poo, you'll be here with me forever!" Donna said. "I need to think." I ran to the first room I saw, dodging Donna's arms and ignoring the yells from behind.

I ran and ran until I found the janitor's closet. I quickly went inside and shut the door. _No, this is not happening. This is NOT happening. _I pinched my arm until it bruised. _Yup, it's real. _

_I can't stay here. What about the plan? The children? The guards? My friends? My horse? Morshow? Kim? I need to get out of here ASAP! _

_Yeah right, what are you going to say? "Yeah, I can't stay because at home I am the head of a plan to get rid of the Tobin's and free Aquanura, and maybe kill a dragon in between? Do that, they will totally believe it! Not._

_What else can I say?_

_I don't know, say that you miss your horse, or left something important._

_I can try, right?_

_Sure, good luck._

_Dork._

_You realise you just called yourself a dork right?_

_Shut up._

After another conscience fight, which I lost, I decided to think of an excuse to go back home. I got out of the closet, only to find my parents standing outside. "Son, we know it's all sudden, but you know why you have to do this." My father said, looking with sympathy. _Jack keep the words in, don't say what you think, just lie. _"WHAT THE HELL? YOU CAN'T JUST TELL ME TO ENGAGE TO SOME GIRL, THEN LET ME MOVE IN HERE WITHOUT TELLING ME!" I yelled. _And Boom goes the dynamite. _"Stupid parents stealing my freedom, I mean like what the fuck?" I mumbled under my breath.

"You probably shouldn't have done that." My mom said. _That's my line! _"Sure, first stealing my freedom and now my catchphrase, what's next? Yo gonna steal my dignity? Well, bring it on mamacita!" I yelled in disbelief. "Jackson, since when do you talk like that?" My father said. Only now I realised I have been spending way too much time with Jerry.

"Spanish soap operas?" I asked-said. I quickly ran away, to the outside. I don't care how much the outside of this place creeps me out, it's better than in there. _Jack, you're in some serious trouble. _I ran to a barn in the back of the gardens, only to find a STABLE! _WOOOOO! Yup, way too much time spent with Jerry. _I looked at the horses, finding a large, white horse with honey-blond hair in the back. Her name is Kimberly. _Déjà vu. _

"Jackson Brewer, come back here!" My mom yelled. I need to get out of here, but apparently not just yet. "Coming." I said. I bowed my head to the ground and started walking to my 'home'.

**Grace's POV**

So, me and Yari started looking for some girls. I know I have my mission to do, but he's so darn cute. _Focus Grace, focus. _"Where did Daniel see them again?" Yari asked me. "Um, I think he said they were being dragged to a barn or something?" "The stables?" He asked. It does sound pretty logical. "Let's try it out." I took his hand and we walked to the stables.

When we arrived at the stables, all the horses were gone. "Where are all the horses?" Yari asked me. I traced my fingertips over a scratch mark in one of the doors. "I don't know, but they didn't want to get out. Look." Yari examined the scratch. "Yeah, they really didn't." We started to look around again. I couldn't find anything.

I walked to a stable. It said 'Major'. It had all these pictures of him and Jack. _Aaahww, Jack was so cute when he was little. _I smiled at the sight of the pictures. I decided to walk into the stable. I walked around. "AAAH!" I yelled. I feel through a hole. I quickly held on to the edge. "YARI! YARI HELP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Yari speeded into the stable and took a hold of my hands.

He almost pulled me outside. Two figures rose from behind. "Sorry, no can do." One said. The other gave Yari a push, and we fell into the hole of nothingness. We fell into a room. Yari blacked out. I saw some small figures sitting around. "What the-" was the last thing I could say, before I blacked out to.

**Kim's POV**

Jerry and Mika arrived with the tenth group of children, and Rudy and I brought them to the safe place. We eventually brought them to the library, because the librarian was the only on to agree with the plan. It helped that she is Milton's mom. "Here are the next Mrs. Krupnick." Rudy yelled in the library. "Rudy, no yelling in the library." Mrs. Krupnick said calmly. She led the children to a room hidden underneath a book chest. "These were the last. We will bring more tomorrow." I said. "You're doing a good thing, Kim." With that, Rudy and I left.

When we got home, Jerry and Mika were still in our house. "Have you seen Jack?" Jerry asked us. "No." Rudy answered. "Well, I did." I said. "He was in a car with his and Donna's parents, and Donna. I heard someone talk about going to Volkar. They left the window open. He will come back, right? Right?" "I don't know. You never know with the Royals." Mika said.

I laid down in the bed. _What if he isn't coming back? He will. He can't just make up a plan and leave us. I'm sure he'll come back. He has to! _"I love him." "What did you say?" Rudy asked. "Did I just say that out loud?" I asked. He nodded. I punched myself in the face with a pillow. "You really love him huh." I nodded from under my pillow. "He'll come back, He will always come back for you. You know, I didn't like him at first, but he makes you happy, that's all that counts for me." I threw the pillow across the room and gave Rudy a big hug.

"You're the best big brother a girl could ever wish for you know." I said. "Yeah, I'm pretty swasome." He said. "I swear, we spend way too much time with Jerry." He chuckled and he laid me back down. I drifted away in a nice, comfortable sleep. _Can't wait for tomorrow. And this time, without sarcasm._

**And that's another chapter! So, what do y'all think. From now on, one chapter will represent one day. Some days will be split up in several parts, and count off to the wedding. Hey, we haven't heard from Clara much, did we? Please review if you want a small filler chapter on her plans, because she will eventually play a HUUUUUGEEE role in the story.**

**Review!**

**Xx BurkelyDuffieldLover**


	10. Wednesday July 31, six days left

**Wassup fellow Kickin'it lovers. So, I decided to finally put Clara's part in the story, because she's like super important, and so is Morshow! So, let's continue with Wednesday July 31, 6 days left.**

**Previously on 'Please, call me Jack':**

"You're the best big brother a girl could ever wish for you know." I said. "Yeah, I'm pretty swasome." He said. "I swear, we spend way too much time with Jerry." He chuckled and he laid me back down. I drifted away in a nice, comfortable sleep. _Can't wait for tomorrow. And this time, without sarcasm._

**Kim's POV**

I woke up the next morning, finding me laying next to Rudy. He's asleep, curled up in a little ball. _Manchild. _*rolls eyes* I got out of bed, going to get Clara and Samantha out of bed. They're supposed to go to grandma's house as long as the kids are coming through.

I went to their bed, finding Samantha asleep, on her own._ Wait, where's Clara? _"Sammie, Sammie wake up little girl." Samantha woke up. She yawned softly. "No, let me sleep Clara, I don't want to go to the..." And she drifted off. "Go to the what Sam?" No response. I gently shook her shoulder. "CLARA!" She screamed and jumped right up. I took her head on my lap and petted it.

"Sammie, what's wrong?" "Cla-lara, sh-sh-she is go to dragon. She is go to kill dragon." She said. "She's going to kill a- RUDY! Get out of bed. Clara went away to kill Morshow!" Rudy jumped out of bed and put his boots on. "I'm going to look for her, and you will go help Jerry okay." He sounds so determined. I nodded, and he ran off.

"Sam, what happened the last time you saw Clara?" I asked. "Clara and me went to grandma, and she asked me to help her look for books, so I did. Then she reading books and me waiting. And waiting. When she was done with the reading, she showed me drawing of dragon and drawing of sword, and she say to me that she going to stab dragon with sword, and I need to help her. But I do not want to, so I said no. She said she was going to do anyway, so I yelled at her. Then we went back to here, and we sleep. Now Clara's gone, and she's going to get killed by dragon." Sam cried into my lap.

She sobbed and wouldn't stop. I tried comforting her, but there was no way of talking to her. _She's five, what do you expect? _And once again, my conscience is right. "C'mon Sammie, we're going to go to grandma's and you are going to have fun with her!" That clearly brightened her mood. She jumped out of bed and out her boots on. None of us were in PJ's, we're too lazy to change at night, so we just don't.

I went to grandma's and dropped Sammie off. Grandma was worried about Clara, and I told her Rudy was going to look for her. When I got home, I found Jerry, Mika and some kids waiting for me. "Here we are." Mika said. I smiled and took the kids with me to the library, where Mrs. Krupnick was waiting for me. While walking, I was wondering how everything went with Rudy.

**Rudy's POV**

"Clara? Clara! Where are you? You need to come home." I ran around the streets like some crazy man, not saying I'm not crazy, but still. I finally ended in the park. I haven't been here since, since, that day. I went in, completely ignoring the feeling of Jake's presence around me. I saw a little creature moving in the bushes.

I ran to it, but it got away. It just vanished, like, WOOSH. "What the heck?" I exclaimed. "I know for sure I saw something." "Talking to yourself?" a voice said. I quickly turned around. "Ty." "Rudy." We shared glances. "So, Rudy, what are you doing here?" He said, happily. "I'm looking for my little sister, so if you'll excuse me, I need to get going." I tried going past him, but he stopped my tracks. "Clara, oh yeah, I just saw her. She went to the park." I rolled my eyes.

"I figured out that part, stupid. I just don't know where she went." I started to pull bushes apart, until I found a small path, leading into darkness. "YEE-yes, you're right. She must be here, I just don't know where, do you know?" I asked kindly. _No way I'm showing him this. _"I don't know. Good luck finding her doof." He laughed and went away. _Good, go away, but if we save Pandora, I'm going to SO laugh in your face. _

I quickly reopened the bushes and went into the path. It was long, like, very long. I saw a small shadow pass behind a rock. "Clara! Come here!" I yelled. The shadow began to move faster.

**Clara's POV**

"Clara! Come back here!" I heard Rudy yell. _He cannot catch me. I have to go! _I ran away as fast as I could. I felt the sword poking against my leg. _If I only took the case. _It ripped my flesh, but I didn't care. I just need to run.

I ran and ran until I saw the cave. I ran towards the cave, until two hands grabbed my waist and pulled me back. I was turned around and saw Rudy standing in front of me. "Clara, what the hell are you thinking!? It's too dangerous." Rudy exclaimed. He seem really worried. "I'm sorry, but I have to do this. Sorry, Rudy." I kicked him in the place where boys don't want to be kicked and ran away. I heard Rudy squeal, causing a small smile from me. It's funny.

I ran into the cave. It was dark, so I slowed down. I walked inside, suddenly being blinded by a flash of light. "Morshow! You in here?" And there he was, in his mountain-high glory. _Gulp. _I took my sword and ran towards him, and stabbed his toe, about the highest I could reach. He stepped back, and looked angry, but also, afraid? Suddenly, a big daze of light and warmth sprung over me. "AAAAAAAH!" I screamed. _This is the end._

**Rudy's POV**

"AAAAAAAH!" I heard Clara yelled, that being followed by a daze of light. _No, not again. Now she's gone too. I need to get rid of Morshow! You can get yourself killed man. Just go back. _I feel like a total wimp, but I go back, feeling the tears sting in my eyes.

**? POV**

I was in the cave, waiting for the return of Morshow with food. I haven't eaten in days. She's great, and a girl, not like in the stories. "GRRRRR.!" _Yay, she's back. She carried something in her beak, but this is definitely not food. _She put it down, and started to walk to the water source, and sprayed it over the body. I stepped forward to take another look.

"Clara? Is that you?" Was the last thing that came over my lips, before I start jumping around in joy. _Finally, the revolt began! _

**And another chapter done. Please do not kill me for not updating, but it's like I have a lot of work to do, because I'm about at half semester now. Who's ? You wanna know? Review.**

**C U next time!**

**BurkelyDuffieldLover**


	11. Wednesday July 31, six days left Part 2

**It's me again! Sorry for the wait, but right now I seriously need your input. Just read the chapter and answer the questions below please! For the sake of Kick? Well, this chapter is about what happened to Grace, Yari, Kim and Jack during the whole think with Rudy and Clara. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN'IT. But I do own Clara, Katherine, Daniel, Samantha, Yari, Valerio, Morshow and so on. So I do own my own OC's. (Yay, I own something! :P)**

**Previously on 'Please, call me Jack':**

I was in the cave, waiting for the return of Morshow with food. I haven't eaten in days. She's great, and a girl, not like in the stories. "GRRRRR.!" _Yay, she's back. She carried something in her beak, but this is definitely not food. _She put it down, and started to walk to the water source, and sprayed it over the body. I stepped forward to take another look.

"Clara? Is that you?" Was the last thing that came over my lips, before I start jumping around in joy. _Finally, the revolt began! _

**Kim's POV **

I came back from the library, seeing Jerry waiting for me. "Jer, shouldn't you get back with Mika?" He shook his head, his face serious. "Look Kim, I'm just going to tell you this.." _Oh crap. Jerry's talking normal. This cannot be good. _"Jack left about two days ago, and he never returned. I think he is staying there, actually, I know, Valerio told me. They Royals left for the Volkar castle, but never returned. I think he's gone Kim." Tears started to wet my eyes, and so did Jerry's. We hugged each other, letting my tears stream on Jerry's uniform, Jerry being strong, pushing back his tears.

"You know, I might not have known Jack for long," He began. "but I started to see him like, you know, my best friend. We need to keep going, even if he isn't here. I'm sure he'll come back, eventually." I gulped at his last words. _Eventually. How far away is eventually? _Mika knocked on the door and brought new children inside. She saw me hugging Jerry, and we quickly pulled away. She didn't seem to care. "Told her the news?" She asked. "Yeah." Jerry answered. She just shrugged.

The day went on like this, me bringing kids away to the library, which was getting fuller and fuller. In the end, we would have about fifty kids in here, we're already at thirty, so the last twenty will come tomorrow. I don't know how Mrs. Krupnick holds them under control, but she does a great job at it. I went back to my place, finding Mika and Jerry lounging on the couch. "You know who I haven't seen to? Yari and Grace, they just disappeared!" Jerry said to Mika. I think they don't know I'm here, let's just keep it that way for a while.

"Yeah right? I wanna know what they're doing! Probably just smooching in the stables where they went yesterday." "I guess they're just still there." I finally came up. "So, Yari and Grace are missing to?" I said. "Well, yeah." Mika said. _Great, just great. _"Hey, we're gonna leave. See you tomorrow mamacita!" Jerry left, he pulled his collar and made a 'swaggy' exit. Mika jus walks behind him. "Bye." I whisper.

Rudy ran in and looked scared. "Rudy, what happened?" Rudy just broke down onto his knees. I quickly sat down next to him and patted his back. "Rudy, what's going on?" He looked up to me, tears streaming out of his eyes. "M-M-Morshow, h-h-he got Cl-Clara too." _No no no no no, this is not happening. _I pinched myself until I saw a blue mark rising, trying to wake up from this horrible dream, but It wasn't a dream, it was a living nightmare.

**A hour later**

Rudy finally calmed down and went to bed. I, on the other hand, couldn't sleep. I need to contact Jack and find out what's going on. _You could just text him? Yeah, without a phone? Nice try conscience. Just write the dude a letter! Thanks! _I took some paper and a pen from a drawer and started writing.

_Dear Jack,_

_Thing has gotten from bad to worse. Clara has been killed by Morshow too, she went to kill Morshow, and Rudy couldn't stop her on time. And now she is dead too. The plan is going well, most of the kids are already save, but we still need twenty and we only have one day left._

_Also Grace and Yari are missing. They went to look for Katherine, but they went missing. No one knows where they are, we haven't heard from them in two days. _

_Jack, please come back. We need you. I need you. Please come back, I know your wedding is six days away, but we need to figure out something, and I miss you._

_Please send a letter back to show me that you care._

_Love,_

_Kim._

I put the letter in an envelope and went to Casey's house. He has a big horse, and he's the out of city mailman. Everyone, even the people in Volkar, trusts him. I knocked on his door and he opened. "Hey Kim, what can I do for you?" He asked nicely. "I need you to bring this letter to the Volkar castle, and make sure it comes to Jack Brewer." He nodded and took the letter out of my hand.

"How are you going to pay me? Volkar isn't that close." I know his brother is in the castle too, so let's use it. "I know where Gale is." I said. Gale has been one of the first to reach the library. "I'll bring him here after you delivered the letter." He gave me a serious look. "Promise?" He asked. "Promise."

**Meanwhile (Grace's POV)**

_Ouch, my head hurts. Wait, where am I? _My vision just started to get back again. I could see some dark figures, and that's it. You know, I have had eye problems since my birth. There is something wrong with my retina **(A/N: Yeah, I had biology, and I wanted to put this in because I can't remember it. The retina is the part of our eye that contains cells that make you see shapes and colours.) **so I can't see that well in the dark. "Grace, are you there?" I heard a familiar voice whisper. "Yari, where are you? I can't see you." I heard him chuckle. "I'm right in front of you." I felt that I was blushing.

"I can't see that well in the dark. But hey, where are we?" I asked him. "I don't know, but what I do know is that we completed our mission." I gave him a 'What do you mean?' look and he told someone to come closer. "Hi, I'm Katherine, Kim's sister." I felt a hand grab mine and I shook it. "Hey, are you alone, or are there others?" I asked. "Yeah, there are five of us. Me, Lara, Kayleigh, Tess and Allie." "Hi." I heard a few girl voices mutter. "So, how are we planning to get out of here?"

"That's where I come in." A girl said. "By the way, I'm Kayleigh." I muttered a small 'Oh' before she continued. "Yari told us you were thrown in here, so there are people who know you're in here. They bring us food every day, so when the door opens we attack. Don't worry, they will bring us food. They did it the yesterday too." _I was out for a whole day? _

"So, that's a plan?" Yari said. "Totally." He pecked me on the check, feeling my face burning with the lightest touch. "Ooooooh." I heard the girls say. Yari and I just smiled at each other.

So we waited for the food to come. When it came, we were all ready for the attack. The door was opened by Frank, one of the head guards, and we charged him. It took a while, but Yari and I finally got him down. We took the girls to Jack's room, since he wasn't there, and we told them to stay here, and when they hear something, they should get into the bathroom. They nodded and we went down to search for the others to tell them the news, but not before I kissed Yari on the LIPS! _Sparks! _**(Imagine SpongeBob when he says fantasy! Or nobody cares :P) **We ran into Jerry and Mika, hugging them tight. _Man it's good to be back. _"Any news from Jack yet?" They both shook their heads. "But we've got good news." I said. Yari continued. "We found the girls. They're in Jack's room." We all jumped with joy, well, Mika and I jumped, Jerry and Yari just stood there. "Buzz kills." I muttered under my breath. "And that's why I like-like you." Yari said, making me flutter inside. I got in bed, dreaming about today, tomorrow and way after.

**And another chapter done. Next chapter will be a new day, yippee. How will Jack react to the letter? Will he come back? (Spoiler alert: Duh, he comes back, he's Jack for crying out loud!)**

**Okay, just read this please! I wanna know what you guys want in the story, so please answer these question in your review:**

**1) When Jack comes back, do you want some Kick fillers, which will be a bit steamy (But not M because that's just gross) but have nothing to do with the story.**

**2) How many more chapters do you want. We officially have about sic to go? Do you want some more, or not?**

**3) Whose your favourite OC? (Mine's Samantha, she's just too darn cute.)**

**Please Review!**

**Love you lots,**

**BurkelyDuffieldLover**


	12. Thursday August 1, five days left

**Wassup? I'm back! School musical this week, so excited! This does mean I cannot update a lot the coming week, I'll try, but it will take a bit longer as usual. Thanks to all my sweet reviewers! I love you all! **

**Let's go go go!**

**Previously on 'Please, call me Jack':**

"Any news from Jack yet?" They both shook their heads. "But we've got good news." I said. Yari continued. "We found the girls. They're in Jack's room." We all jumped with joy, well, Mika and I jumped, Jerry and Yari just stood there. "Buzz kills." I muttered under my breath. "And that's why I like-like you." Yari said, making me flutter inside. I got in bed, dreaming about today, tomorrow and way after.

**Jack's POV**

_It's so boring here! _I was sitting on a chair, boring my conscience with facts nobody cares about. _Yo dude, Wassup? Whoa, did my conscience just sound like Jerry. What, you're bored, let's just have some fun with the swagmaster. _I groaned and slammed my head against the chair multiple times. "Jack, are you okay?" My mom asks worried. _Shit, totally forgot they were here. Improvise!_

"I'm just a bit tired, that's all. I'm going outside for some fresh air." Before they could ask me if they should send anyone with me I ran out of the room. I went to a small field just at the inside of the castle walls, and sat down. "Psssh, hey! You're Jack right?" I heard a voice say. I looked behind me and saw a guy on a horse on the other side of the castle wall, which is luckily a fence. "Yeah, and you are?" I said. "I'm Casey, I'm here to bring you a letter, but don't show it to anyone, senders order." He quickly handed me the letter and paced off. _Weird. Who do you think sent it? Let's find out. _I hid myself in between some bushes and trees and opened the letter. It's from Kim. I started reading it.

_Dear Jack,_

_Thing has gotten from bad to worse. Clara has been killed by Morshow too, she went to kill Morshow, and Rudy couldn't stop her on time. And now she is dead too. The plan is going well, most of the kids are already save, but we still need twenty and we only have one day left._

_Also Grace and Yari are missing. They went to look for Katherine, but they went missing. No one knows where they are, we haven't heard from them in two days. _

_Jack, please come back. We need you. I need you. Please come back, I know your wedding is six days away, but we need to figure out something, and I miss you._

_Please send a letter back to show me that you care._

_Love,_

_Kim._

_Oh no, what have I gotten people into? _I quickly put the letter back in its envelope and put it in my pocket. Tonight I'm leaving, I'm so getting out of here. _Jack, if you leave, you bring people into more danger. And there goes my soft side... _I got rid of the thought and walked back to the castle. I cannot stay any longer.

**That night**

I've packed everything and I'm ready to leave. _Goodbye suckers! _I put everything in my bag and threw it over my shoulder. I had already prepared a horse for my journey. Of course I picked Kimberly. _Hey, don't blame me for loving her. Wait whaaa- Did I just? Yup, you did. Moving on. _I crept out of the window into a tree and landed on the ground. There are a lot of guards here, so I need to look out. I ran as fast as I could, reaching the stables without being caught. I reached Kimberly, who was ready to go. I tied my bag to the saddle. I sat down and put my feet in the stirrups. With that, I left.

Kimberly and I went down to a small port I found while walking around and got through. I got a map out of my bag and started finding my way to Aquanura. It's not that far away, its only an hour by car, so by horse maybe two? We quickly paced down a path in the woods, and eventually reached Fidreal, the rich neighbourhood of Aquanura. _Getting closer. _I had no idea where in Fidreal I was, so I decided to ask someone.

I walked up to this man. He has glasses and weird hair. "Sir, do you know where I can find Pandora?" He shrugged and turned around. "Why would you want to- PRINCE JACKSON! Why would you-mfmhp." I cut him off by putting my hand over his mouth. "Listen?" "Lonnie." He said after I released his mouth. "Listen Lonnie, I do not want people to know I'm here." I hissed. "Just tell me where Pandora is, please." I hissed/begged. "Just go down the main street, and you'll find it." He said. I got up on the horse and went away, leaving a very stunned Lonnie behind. I smirked.

After pacing down the main street, I found Pandora. _Oh yeah! Go Jack! Mental happy dance! _It wasn't quite mental, cause I was sitting on my horse half dancing. _But hey, who can blame me for being happy. _I'm glad I know my way around Pandora. It's almost noon, so I guess that Kim was bringing the children to the library now. I went to her place, and tied Kimberly to the same place as I tied Major to a while ago. "Be quiet okay." I whispered to the horse. She nodded. _It would be so awesome if I could talk to horses. *rolls eyes*. Shut up conscience._

I went inside, seeing Jerry passed out on Kim's couch. I decided to wake him up. I walked over to him and nudged his shoulder. "Yo Jerry!" I knocked on his head. "Anybody home? I see the light but it doesn't seem like there's anyone in there." I joked. Jerry slowly woke up. "Jack, what the hell. Let me sle-Wait a minute, JACK! What yo doing here?" He got off the couch and we hugged. _Bro hugged! _"I couldn't afford to lose my best friend." I said. _Jerry is my best friend, he really is. _"I'm your best friend?" He asked. I nodded. "Dude, you're gonna make me cry someday!" He said.

She door went open. "Yo Jerry I'm-JACK!" "Wait you're Jack, but I thought... I'm confused." Jerry sat back down, and Kim ran towards me. She jumped in my arms, her legs swinging around my waist. I had trouble staying up, but I couldn't afford to fall. "Nice to see you too Kimmy." I whispered in her ear. "Ouch!" I yelled as she punched my back. "What was that for?" "For calling me Kimmy!" And she hugged me tighter. "Kim... Hug... Tight... Need... Air... Can't... Breath." I managed to say. She quickly let go. I gasped for air and she just laughed at me.

After we got a bit cooled down about my arrival, we sat down waiting for Mika with the next kids. "Jack, where are you staying? You can't sleep in the castle." Kim pointed out. _I knew I forgot something! _"Uh, I dunno. I could stay in Jerry and Mika's room." I said. "No can do, you do not want to be in the guard towers at night, it's freaking hell. One wrong mover and your head is in the toilet bowl. Trust me, I speak from experience." Kim and I laughed at Jerry's toilet bowl story.

"Well, then there is always the option I can crash on Kim's couch." I said hopeful, hopeful that she will say yes. She turned pink. "I guess so, but the couch! Nowhere else!" She pointed out. I put my hands up in defeat. "Okay, calm down. Hey where's Rudy?" "I don't know, but I need to go, I forgot I promised Grace to tell here if you got back! Swagmaster out." He popped his collar and ran out of the house. Kim screamed after him. "Grace's back?!" She got no response, but jumped around. _There's the cute jump again._

"Grace was gone?" I asked her, standing up and walking towards her. "Yeah, she went missing with Yari, but they're back now." She said calmly. I took some more steps towards her, she took steps back, but eventually hit the wall. I got closer, pressing Kim against the wall. "So, anything else I've missed?" I asked. "Well-uh, maybe-uh." She struggled over her words. I chuckled at her response. "You're distracting me." _Gotcha, let's see what I can get out of this. _

"So, I'm distracting you? Well, on a scale from one to ten, how distracting is this?" I pressed my chest onto hers, well, the part that was low enough to reach her chest. "5." "And this?" I lowered my head so our foreheads were touching. "7." "And this?" I mover to her lips, just stopping an inch in front of them. "9." She said softly, biting her lip. "And this?" I asked before softly pressing my lips onto hers. I pulled away. "9." She said. "What? A nine? We need to do something about that." I smirked. "Yeah." She said, before grabbing my collar and pulling me towards her.

We both melted into the kiss. My hands around her waist, hers playing with my hair. I pushed her further into the wall, pushing my body closer to hers. (If that's even possible.) I started kissing down her neck, eventually getting to her collarbone. She moaned softly, a victory for me, now I know where her sensitive spot is. She grabbed my hair and pulled me towards her lips again, hard. I rubbed circles on her back, one of her hands in my hair, the other on my chest. _This is what I want. I want Kim, no one else. _We were so caught up in the moment, we didn't notice Mika, Jerry and some kids walk in. "GROOOOSSSS! The big kids are kissing!" We heard some kids yell, we quickly pulled apart, blushing furiously.

"It's nice to see you again Jack." Mika said, before she and Jerry burst out into laughter. I blushed harder. _Good to be back. _"Hello." I said awkwardly. Mika pulled me into a hug. "I missed you, it's not the same without our leader warrior." She said. "WASABI!" Jerry yelled. "WASABI!" We all, including the children yelled. We brought them to the library, where I met Milton's mom. "Jack, is Milton alright?" She asked me. Of course I don't know at the moment, but hey, I need to keep her happy. "He's fine. He's in the castle, in the library, he even got a girlfriend." She started tearing. "My little Miltie has a girlfriend. How amazing!" She started twirling around in the library. "Let's just go." Kim said, and we silently left the library and returned to Kim's house.

"Hey were going!" Mika yelled. "Have fun you two!" Jerry said. "But not too much!" Mika said. "Use protection!" Jerry yelled. "We get it!" Kim yelled after them. We all laughed hysterically. "I'm tired. I'm going to sleep." Kim said. She got back to her bed and laid down. "Jack?" She whispered. "Yeah?" "Can you sleep here please? I'm worried about Rudy." "What happened to only on the couch?" I smirked and laid down next to her. I wrapped my arms around her and she started to sleep instantly. It may sound cliché, but I fell asleep with Kim in my arms. I'm lying next to the love of my life, and I'm not planning on letting go anytime soon.

**Whoa, long chapter. Longest one yet! Yay! That make-out part was like super awkward for me to write, but I did my best. I hope I granted your wishes. You want more Kick? More Jika, Keddie, Millie or Yace? Review? With some sugar and a gummibear on top? And when should Clara wake up? Review with some sugar and a gummibear and sprinkles on top? **

**Love y'all!**

**BurkelyDuffieldLover**


	13. Friday August 2, four days left

**Wassup? Sorry I haven't updated, I have the musical and the internet was out, so yeah, I couldn't update. Well enjoy this chapter! BTW, this is the next day. The previous chapter Rudy wasn't looking for Clara, he freaked out and went for a walk the whole day, he's really sad.**

**Previously on 'Please, call me Jack':**

I wrapped my arms around her and she started to sleep instantly. It may sound cliché, but I fell asleep with Kim in my arms. I'm lying next to the love of my life, and I'm not planning on letting go anytime soon.

**Jack's POV**

I woke up feeling a warm body lay beside me. _Oh yeah, Kim. _I wrapped my arm tighter around her waist and let my head fall in the crook of her neck. _Strawberries... _I looked down finding Kim snuggled up in my chest. She had had her fists clenched, pieces of my shirt in them. _Wait, pieces of my shirt. _I looked at my shirt finding the bottom part being ripped off by Kim. _Awesome..._

"Wha- *yawn* Oh hey Jack." Kim said. "Morning beautiful, how did you sleep?" I asked. "I've been having nightmares for some days now, Jack. Rudy hasn't come back yet, Clara is still killed by Morshow, the guards still need to get out, and the worst, the worst-" She buried her head back in my chest and started sobbing. We sat up right and hugged her.

"You don't have to tell me now, just tell me when you're ready." I whispered in her ear. He nodded and I tangle my fingers in her messy bit still perfect hair. CRASH! Kim screamed and ducked down. "Who's there?" I said. _Not your smartest idea stupid. _Two men walked in holding Rudy. They threw him on the floor and started walking towards us. I pushed Kim behind me. "We're here for Kim Crawford."

"May I ask why?" I said. They still avoided eye contact with me, not even looking at me, so they don't know who I am. "King's orders. Every girl in Pandora should be taken to the castle." _King's orders. But dad isn't even here. _"But the king is in Volkar." I said. "We really don't care. Now get away from the girl and let us take her." They pulled me away from Kim and started taking her away. "Kim!" I yelled. I tried kicking the guys, but he hit me in the temple, knocking me out cold. I could feel myself being lifted, before I blacked out.

**Clara's POV (During the incident with Jack and Kim)**

I woke up in a-a-um... cave? My vision is still blurry. I try to sit up, but I can't. I lay back down in the floor and try to get my vision straight. After what seemed five minutes, my vision returned and I could see again. I sat up and looked at my surroundings. I saw a stack of hay and twigs and leafs. I saw a small shadow in the corner and rocks. _A small shadow? _I got up and walked towards the shadow.

"Hello? Where am I?" I asked. The thing turned around. "Clara, you're awake!" It said, and it hugged me. It felt like a boy. "Who are you?" The boy let go of me. He had straight blonde hair, deep brown eyes and dimples. "JAKE!" I yelled and pulled him into another hug again. "What? How? When?" I managed to day. I was hyperventilating and couldn't speak properly. "You died two years ago! You freaking died! Why, how are you here?" I yelled, but with joy. "I never got killed. Morshow spit in front of me and took me in her claws. She flew away with me. I never died, I wasn't even hurt. She took me here and took care of me the past two years. I had enough chances to get out, but I didn't. I thought you guys moved on, so I just stayed." He lowered his head.

"How could you think we moved one? We were all sad. Mom also kinda went crazy. She's in a home now. Dad is always at work. Things didn't change much, but you had a big impact." I said. "I'm so sorry." He said, and we pulled into another hug again. "I missed you." We both said. "I so need to tell you a lot!" I said. We sat down and I told him about the things going on.

**Jack's POV**

I woke up, my head hurts like hell. I woke up in my bed. _What am I doing in my bed? _"Jackson! You're okay!" I cringed at the sound of my full name, but I didn't have much time, being pulled into a bone crushing hug from the one and only Donna Tobin. "Donna, what happened? What am I doing here?" I asked, out of curiosity. "Some crazy chick kidnapped you and her trial is being held right now." She said happily. "Isn't that great?" _Kim is in trial. I need to help her. _"Where is she? Where is the trial held?" I asked stern. "In the throne room." I ran out of bed, dusted off my clothes and ran to the throne room.

**Kim's POV**

"Kimberly Anne Crawford, you are being accused of kidnapping the Prince of Aquanura. You broke the law and will be punished for this." "What the- I didn't kidnap him! He came to me!" "Do not interrupt me Mrs. Crawford. By telling these lies you are breaking another law." I sat back down and listened to the speech given by the douchebag. _Blah, blah, blah. _"So hereby the court voted and agreed to a punishment. The jury agreed on the highest punishment possible. Death." _Shit, they're going to kill me. _"I have spo-" "WAIT!" Someone yelled. He ran to the judge. "She cannot get this punishment." Jack said. _Thank God. _"Why not? Do you know her?" He asked. _What is he going to say. They can't know I know him._

**Jack's POV (Sorry for the lots of POV switching)**

_Think Jack think. Idea! _"No, I don't. I just think that as the future king of Aquanura, I should have some experience in the punishment of people, so I was kind of hoping if I could do this one." I said, putting on my puppy dog face. "Very well, what did you have in mind?" _Yeah, what do you have in mind? I don't know! _"Uhm, I think she should become one of the royal guards? You know, to learn some rules and becoming strict." I said. I looked at Kim. She was pretty pleased, but I couldn't say that when I looked at the judge. "Very well then." He sighed. "You heard what he said." "I'll escort her to the tower." I yelled and I pulled her away.

As soon as we got out she hugged me. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" She squealed. "Let's get you to the towers. I'll make sure you can bunk with Jerry and Mika." I took her hand and we walked towards the tower. "Wait here." I whispered to Kim, before I entered the room. "Yo guys," "I'm a girl thank you very much." "Guy and girl, there is a new guard, and she needs a place to sleep. I'm sure you'll like her." I pushed Kim in. "Kim! I thought you were in trial being sentenced to death!" Mika squealed. The girls hugged and jumped from excitement. "I was, but Jack saved the day." She joked. "He's my hero!" She said, kissing my check. I could feel my face heating up.

"So, I hope you don't mind Kim crashing here?" I asked. The shook their heads and started rebuilding the room, eventually creating one big bed and a giant couch. Jerry took the couch and the girls took the bed. "I'll just leave you guys." I turned around, returning to my room. "Hey Jack? " I turned around, facing Jerry. "Thank you, she's like a sister to me, you know, just thanks man." "No worries." I returned to my room, passing my parents, Donna's parents and the guys (Milton and Eddie) on the way. I completely ignored the parents, and waved at Milton and Eddie. _Let my parents see I'm mad at them. First taking my singleness, then my catchphrase, my home, and now the love of my life. That, my conscience, is the last straw. No one touches Kim, except for me._

_Don't you know how wrong that sounds?_

_Yes, yes I do. But I didn't mean it like that!_

_Sure you didn't!_

_Did not._

_Did too._

_Did not._

_Did too._

_Did not._

_Did not._

_Did too. Crap! How do I keep falling for this._

_Because I'm swasome? So, go back to you thought about 'touching' Kim. Tihihi._

_You're one gross conscience._

And with that, I shut off my thought. I took of my shirt and trousers, not even bothering to put a shirt on. I laid down in bed in my boxers and drifted off into a good sleep. _Don't forget to tell Rudy Kim is here before he goes mad. _I slept, planning on how to tell Kim is here and that Rudy is all alone with Sam now.

**Another chapter done. I'm soooooo sorry for not updating. I had the school musical this week, which by the way was super swasome and so much fun, and after that I went to a fun park for the weekend, so now I'm really sick, so I thought 'Hey, why don't I update?' So I did. I really feel bad. I feel cold and warm at the same time, and I'm super dizzy. Awesome...**

**Important authors note about Clara!**

**SO guys, I think that I'm not going to be writing much about Clara's time inside the cave, because her part will come when (Spoiler alert) she gets out of there. So not much time will be spent in there. Just wait and see.**

**Shout out to Crazy4GeCe, I really think you're amazing and super sweet! Having a great PM conversation, and discussing new stories! Yaay.**

**Love you all!**

**BurkelyDuffieldLover**


	14. Saturday August 3, three days left

**Saturday August 3, 3 days left**

**I'm back! I have not been getting much reviews lately, which really sucks. Just please review, I really love if you do, so I'm not updating until I get 100 reviews, which shouldn't be that hard, only 5 reviews. Pretty please?**

**This chapter is mainly a steamy(!) Kick filler, but with some important information too. So there will maybe be a second part of this day.**

**Anyways, let's go on with the story.**

**Previously on 'Please, call me Jack':**

And with that, I shut off my thought. I took of my shirt and trousers, not even bothering to put a shirt on. I laid down in bed in my boxers and drifted off into a good sleep. _Don't forget to tell Rudy Kim is here before he goes mad. _I slept, planning on how to tell Kim is here and that Rudy is all alone with Sam now.

**Jack's POV**

I woke up around 4 a.m. I decided to take a shower and head over to Rudy's to talk to him about Kim. I took a quick shower and put some clothes on. I put on some dark jeans, red high tops and a white long sleeved v-neck, rolled up to my elbows. _Normal feels good. _

I silently opened my door and checked for any guards. When I knew for sure no one was there, I snuck out of the castle. I quickly got to the stables, finding it is EMPTY! _Are you fucking kidding me? Where is my horse? _"Major?! MAJOR!?" I yelled. I face palmed myself. I cannot let people know I'm here. _Then I go walking. _I walked to the path, checked for guards and quickly left the castle.

I ran down the path, quickly reaching Rudy's house. I knocked on the door. _It's only 5 a.m. Who will be up at this time? Except for me. _Rudy opened the door. "Jack, what are you doing here?" Rudy asked. "Let me in and I'll explain everything." He opened the door for me and I got in.

**Time skip**

"So you're telling me, that Kim got arrested by some knights and was almost sentenced to death in court?" I nodded. "But Jack, how would they know it was Kim, you know. They knew who she was and that you're here. Someone has been following you Jack." _Gulp. I think Rudy's right. _"But who?" He asked. "I don't know. Maybe Donna?" "No, she's too stupid, no offense to you fiancé." "No offense taken." "Then who was it?" _I wish I knew._

**Time skip (Again)**

I got back onto castle grounds. I snuck back into the hallways when- "Jackson Brewer, where have you been?" My father asked. "I-um-I went to-er to the stables. Yeah, I went to the stables, but there weren't any horses." "You went to the stables at this hour?" My dad asked suspiciously. _I'm so screwed. _"Yeah, I did. I missed Major. But hey, when did you guys come back?" I asked. "About half a day after you left." He said, angrily. "Oh." I mumbled.

I knew what to say, but if I did, I will really be screwed. There was a moment of silence, when my stupid conscience wanted to break it. "Why did you arrest Kim?" I asked. _Why did I do that? _I mentally face palmed myself for being this stupid. "She has, an influence on you. I like it." He backed away. "But you know who don't." And with that, he just left, leaving me. _He knows. Oh crap._

**Kim's POV**

Yesterday was, well, hectic. I got sentenced to death, got saved by Jack, became a guard and learned that Jerry is pretty deep. Yeah, we had a conversation. Not 'The conversation', jest a conversation, about unicorns, rainbows and philosophy. Well, more the philosophers stone, but it sounds almost the same.

Someone knocked on the door. "Who's there?" "Jack!" _Jack! OMG I look horrible. _"Just wait a second!" I yelled. I ran to the bathroom and quickly fixed my face. I put on some mascara quickly and left the bathroom. I opened the door, revealing Jack.

"Hey Jack." "Hey Kim. Um, you've got something, I'll get it for you." He stroked his thumb over m check, and showed me his thumb. It was black, filled with my mascara. "Oh dear God." I mumbled. "Kimmy, you don't have to dress up for me, you're beautiful enough." He pecked me on the check and motioned for me to sit down.

"Kim, I told Rudy you are here and that only Samantha is left with him. But he made me realise, how could they have known it's you? I think someone has been spying on us, or more people. One of them is my dad, but he didn't do this. Before I came here, he told me something like 'She has influence on you, and I like it, but some others don't.' I think he means the Tobin's, they must have seen us leaving for your house."

"But they still couldn't have known it is me, I wasn't on the camera's." I said. "Yeah, but when we passed by gates, we mentioned your name, so maybe that's why." He said. He looked at the ground, and I saw the floor dripping. Jack's crying. "Jack, are you crying?" I asked softly. "What, no." He quickly shot up and dried his eyes. "I-I just think that this is all my fault, I dragged you all into this and now, nothing is good, nothing worked out!" And he started tearing up. I quickly sat down next to him.

"Jack, it's not your fault. We all agreed on doing this. We're so far. We've got three days to get all the guards out, and the Tobin's can't fight anymore. I mean, we let everyone escape." I said. "Yeah, but they'll still attack us, but I guess we can protect ourselves better." "See, there is the positive Jack." I said. He looked up, smiling at me. Not the smiles he gives to Donna, but a real Jack smile. "Thanks Kim, you're amazing you know." "Yeah." I said cockily. He just rolled his eyes and pulled me into a kiss.

What started as a soft kiss, quickly turned into a heavy make-out session. Jack pushed me back on the bed, laying down on top of me. My hands cupped his face, his hand on my waist, the other one supporting him to not crush me. He let go of my lips and started kissing down my neck. I silently moaned. "Jack... Jack they can hear... everything in here." I moaned. "So?" He mumbled against my skin. He reached my sensitive spot, creating a loud moan from me. I tugged his hair and forced his lips back in mine. I started fumbling with the hem of his shirt, tugging it, silently saying 'off'. He luckily understood what I meant, and took his shirt off. I flipped us over so I was on top. I could barely hold my weight on my arm. "Having a hard time?" He smirked. I just rolled my eyes and continued kissing him.

He pulled my waist down to his, my body falling on top of his. He played with the hem of my shirt, slowly pulling it upwards. I took my shirt off, leaving me in only my bra. My rubbed my back and I started kissing down his neck. "Kim..." he softly moaned. I traced along his abs with my nails, causing him to moan softly. His hands started to move closer to the strap of my bra, and he started to fumble with it, until- "HOLY SHIT! PDA PEOPLE! MY EYES!"Jerry yelled covering his eyes, walking onto a wall. "MY BACK!" He took his hands of his eyes and rubbed his back. He looked at us. "MY EYES AGAIN!" He quickly ran out of the room. Jack and I looked at each other and started laughing and got dressed again. _Speaking about awkward..._

**Jerry's POV**

_Did Jack, and Kim just... OMG this is so not swag! They were practically doing it on my bed! Well, Mika and Kim's bed, but is used to be mine! _"Yo Jerry!" Mika yelled. "You looked like you've seen a ghost. You okay?" She asked. I nodded like crazy and started to walk away. This is not something you want to see right after breakfast. I yelled back. "YO MIKA! YOU PRBABLY SHOULDN'T GO IN THERE UNTILL KICK COMES OUT!" "Okay!"

_This was one crazy morning._

**And another chapter! So, what do y'all think. Please leave a review. Not updating until 100 reviews! Another awkward scene for me to write, but people liked the previous one, so hey, might give it another try. Review on your thoughts!**

**Love y'all**

**BurkelyDuffieldLover**


	15. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey guys, it's me.

Yeah, it's not another chapter.

I just wanted to tell that I'm kind of stuck, that's why the last chapter completely sucked. Yeah, I'm idealess. I know how to end the story, but I don't know how to work my way to the end. Ideas? Anyone?

Just help me to continue this, because I really want to. Again, sorry about the suckish last chapter.

xxx BurkelyDuffieldLover


	16. Saturday August 3, three days left Part2

**I'm back. Thank you so much for the sweet reviews! I really love them! I also love the song thank you, Tony Oller and Malcolm Kelly changed! My god! But that's just me being weird. Continuation!**

**This chapter is dedicated to .984 for giving me an awesome idea for the storyline!**

**Previously on 'Please, call me Jack':**

_Did Jack, and Kim just... OMG this is so not swag! They were practically doing it on my bed! Well, Mika and Kim's bed, but is used to be mine! _"Yo Jerry!" Mika yelled. "You looked like you've seen a ghost. You okay?" She asked. I nodded like crazy and started to walk away. This is not something you want to see right after breakfast. I yelled back. "YO MIKA! YOU PRBABLY SHOULDN'T GO IN THERE UNTILL KICK COMES OUT!" "Okay!"

_This was one crazy morning._

**Jerry's POV**

After I saw Jack and Kim doing, that, I went to Eddie and Milton to hang. "Yo Milton, Wassup?" I yelled. "Jerry, we need you to get Jack and Kim." Milton told me. "Yeah, I'd rather wait with that..." "Why?" Eddie asked. "Well, you know, they were, um- you know, when a girl and a boy think the other is really sweet then-" "WE GET IT!" "Okay, cause I do not want to go further." We talked some more until Kim and Jack arrived. "Sup guys?" Jack asked. Kim looked at me and quickly turned her head away. "Hey Jerry." She mumbled. _Lets talk about awkward._

"So, any news?" Jack asked breaking the awkward silence. "Oh yeah!" Milton exclaimed. "I just heard that there are still some kids left in the castle, and two of them are Daniel and Katherine." "I wondered why I hadn't seen them." Kim said. "We should get them."

_WE ARE THE ONES, THE ONES YOU LEFT BEHIND._

_DON'T TELL US HOW, TELL US HOW T-_

Kim quickly grabbed her phone and answered it. "Yeah. Okay. Sure. Fine. You say what now? Great. Alright. Bye." She hung up. "You can't be serious." She mumbled under her breath. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Stupid Donna makes me guard a stupid room. I have to be there in 10. Better change. Bye guys." "Bye." We all said, and she went away. "I wonder what room she has to guard." Eddie said. "Probably the one furthest away from my room." Jack mumbled, and he turned away.

**Kim's POV**

I got to the room. Donna was standing in front of the door. "Listen you bitch." We both started. She continued. "I know you're only here for Jack, but he's mine. We're getting married in three days and you're not going to stop us, so I'm going to keep you busy. You will be guarding this room 24/7 and you are not allowed to go in, or even look through the keyhole, understood?" "Yeah, I did. I'm not a fake bimbo like you, remember." I said. She gasped and turned away. "Buh-bye Donna." I waved arrogantly.

I sat down in front of the door and just sat. And sat. And got bored out of my mind. "UGH!" I groaned and tilted my head backwards a few times so it knocked on the door. I kept hitting until I heard some muffled screams from the other side of the door. "What?" I said. "MPHFM." _Yeah, that helps. _I tried to open the door, but its locked. I grab my phone and text Jack.

_Kim_, **Jack**

_I need your keys. X_

**Okay, they're on my nightstand. Can you get them? X**

_No, I can't leave. Pwease bring them? Xx_

**I'll try, just gotta get away from you know who. X**

_Voldemort's here? Bring him! XD KK, c u in a few?_

**B right there. X**

I waited for Jack to arrive. I got more curious about whose in the room. "Kim? Yo chicka!" "Jerry?" Jerry stepped out from behind the corner. "Here are the keys. Jack couldn't get away from you know who. And no it's nor Voldemort. I already checked." He said disappointed. "Thanks Jer." I kissed his check and he turned away. I opened the door, revealing the people inside. They are kids. _These must be the kids that Milton has been talking about. Wait, that should mean. _"Daniel? Katherine?" I whispered. No response. I walked towards the other kids and started untying them. When I finished, there were only two kids left. They were sitting in the corner of the room, completely bruised and beaten. I walked towards them. I touched the girls shoulder and she flinched in response.

The girl and the boy seemed to familiar. "Daniel, Katherine. It's me, Kim." I said. They turned around. I saw their faces, and I wanted to hug them so badly, but in their condition it would only hurt them more. "Everything's going to be fine." I reassured them. I undid the ropes and gave them a small hug, trying to pain them as least as possible. I closed the door and sat down with them. "Who did this to you?" I asked. "I don't know. One guys was tall, and the other was chubby, and, and." Katherine broke down. Daniel comforted her and continued her story. "The guys kept saying things about revenge, and getting that stupid 'a word I'm not allowed to say' back for hiding the prince. Kim, are they talking about you?" Daniel asked. Chubby guy? Fat guy? The robbers in the woods.

**Flashback**

_I hear something coming. One, two horses. "Get down!" I yelled at the prince and I pushed in the bushes. "What the…" "Shhh!" I commanded him._

_As I thought, two horses came, carrying two angry men. "We heard the prince as here, so we thought we would pay him a visit." The chubby guy said. They both have evil smirks on their faces._

_"I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't seen him." I said as innocent as possible. "Liar!" The other guy said. He jumped of his horse and pinned me to the ground. "You know what I do to liars?" He asked._

_Ouch! The guy pinned a knife in my shoulder, took it out and got on his horse. "We'll be back." Was the last thing the guys said, before they went away._

**End of Flashback**

"Yeah, that's me. I'm so sorry for doing this. If I would just have sold out Jack this would've never happened." I cried. Katherine got back up and comforted me this time. "No, we would still have been taken, Jack would have been miserable and you would have missed out on the love of your life. It is supposed to go like this." "But wait, are those guys in the castle?" They nodded. "Oh crap, Jack! Stay here, and don't say a word about me being in here." The children nodded and I ran away. I locked the door and ran to Jack's room. I opened the door and saw him tied to a chair. "Kim." I said softly. I ran towards him and started to untie him. "The guys, from the woods, they're" "I know Jack. I know." I said. Jack nodded and laid his head in the crook of my neck. He blacked out. I lifted him up and started to go away, until...

**I was originally going to leave it here, but I'm in a good mood, so I'm going to continue. **

"Well, well, if it isn't that nice girl we met in the woods." The tall guy said. "And you didn't know the prince." The chubby one mocked. I laid Jack down on the bed and stood up. "What do you people want? Who are you actually?" "We're head guards of Volkar. I am Ty." The tall guy said. "And I am Frank." The chubby one continued. "And we are-" "The Hessenheffers." I mocked, remembering the Shake it Up episode I saw in the library on TV one year ago. **(A/N: I do not own Shake it up.)**

"The black dragons missy." Ty said. "And I'm a Wasabi warrior." I said. "And I'm not afraid to fight." Frank threw a punch at my stomach, but I grabbed his fist and threw him towards Ty. Ty ducked, leaving Frank crashing into the wall, which now has a hole in it. Ty ran towards me and flipped me. I landed on the ground. I shot my leg up and hit him in the place where the sun doesn't shine. Ty fell back, but Frank got up again. I kicked him repeatedly until he crashed down unconscious and Ty hit my temple with a chair. I fell down, the world faded away. I got up, my legs feeling wobbly. I walked towards Ty and punched him with my last power. He fell down, grabbing his nose which I possibly broke. I walked to Jack. I looked at his bruised body and noticed the cut going down from his shoulder to his wrist. I took of my vest, leaving me in only a tank top. I wrapped it around Jacks arm and laid my head down in his chest. The last thing I remembered was Jack's dad coming into the room and looking at me gratefully, before he picked me up and I blacked out.

**This is really the end. Also the end of the day, so next chapter is a new day. I had this sleepover two days ago and yesterday and it was amazing. We played a game in which one has to sabotage the whole game, and try to win. Guess who had to sabotage it all? Me! It was so much fun. I had a pillow fight with one of the guys there (I'm not a guy btw, I'm a girl) and we ripped my pillow, but my friend fixed it. And we stayed up all night. I got a thirty second sleep, which was stupid because the guy from the pillow fight didn't sleep at all, so he won that round, but I deceived him in the game, so we're even. Eventually, when I got home I slept all day, but that's not really interesting.**

**Enough with my talk.**

**Review!**

**Xxx BurkelyDuffieldLover**


	17. Sunday August 4, two days left

**Hey! I'm back with a new day. Jack's wedding is in two days! They have to hurry! Why was Jack's dad so grateful? Did people notice the gang are the only guards left? Where the heck is Rudy? And will Morshow finally come? Will I stop asking stupid questions? Yes I will, because here's the next chapter! IMPORTANT A/N AT THE END!**

**Previously on 'Please, call me Jack':**

I walked to Jack. I looked at his bruised body and noticed the cut going down from his shoulder to his wrist. I took of my vest, leaving me in only a tank top. I wrapped it around Jacks arm and laid my head down in his chest. The last thing I remembered was Jack's dad coming into the room and looking at me gratefully, before he picked me up and I blacked out.

**Kim's POV**

I woke up with a major headache. I got out of my bed and- _Wait my bed! No I'm supposed to be in Jack's bed with him! How did I get here? Oh yeah, the king brought me here. Why'd he do that? _I got out of bed without waking up Mika and Jerry and quickly put on some clothes. I brushed my hair and teeth and went to the throne room. _I hope he's there. _I got to the throne room. I doubted at first, but I opened the door. The king was sitting in his throne, no one else there, except for Eddie, Milton and Yari.

"Hello?" I whispered softly, but loud enough for the king to hear me. "Kimberly Crawford." He said happily. He got of his throne and came towards me. He gave me a big hug. _Why does the king hug me. _I looked at the boys, looking at me in confusion. I only gave back the same look as they had. The king let go and started to speak. "Thank you for saving my son." "It was nothing." "Yes, it's something. It showed me you can fight, and that's why I need you to become his personal body guard." _YES YES YES YES YES! _"Sir, I would love to, but what about his fiancé?" I asked. _I need a cover. _"You didn't seem to mind the past months." He snickered. _Never mind. _

"Close your mouth dearie. I've known all along. I know about your plan, I saw you come and go. I know whose involved and who leads. Wasabi." And he turned back to his chair. I am amazed by what he just said, but hey, who cares? I'm Jack's personal body guard. _But if he knows that you love each other, then why would he let me do this? Does he? OMG he likes me better than Donna. In yo face! _I ran out of the room to tell Jack.

On my way to Jack's room I stumbled into a girl. Donna. "And what are you doing here?" She asks annoyed. "I told you to guard that room." _The room, I totally forgot! _"Breakfast break, duh." I replied, and ran towards the guard towers. _Jack will have to wait._

I ran into my room, meeting Jerry, Mika, Grace, Kelsey and Jack. "Guys, I got to talk to y'all. I've got good news, even better news and weird news. The weird news, you know that we told you about someone knowing what we did?" "Yeah." Jack answered. "It's your dad, he knows everything. But he doesn't mind, because that leads up to the good news. Guess whose your new personal bodyguard!" "No way!" Jack said. "Yes way! And now the even better news. I found the kids, they're in to room on the fifth floor, behind the door next to the Ravenclaw **(I do not own any HP stuff I might mention) **tower!" We all got up and started hugging each other.

"So, no we know the kind is on our side too, we can get his help to get them out!" Jerry yelled. "Yeah, but there is one little problem." I said. "Donna." Jack said unhappily. "Bingo. Jack, I need you to distract her for the day. Just get her away from that side of the castle." I begged. "Please please please." Jack rolled his eyes but agreed. "But don't do anything stupid." I warned him. He stood up and walked out of the room. "You so owe me Crawford!" He yelled. "Don't worry!" I yelled back. Jerry and Mika just laughed. Eddie, Yari and Milton walked in. "Kim, great personal body guard, he just left without you." Milton said. "Yeah, but I have something a little bit more important to do." And I started explaining my plan.

Milton went to the king and asked him if he could help with freeing the last kids. He agreed and looked like a kid who just got promised the biggest candy bar in the world. The king took the keys and gave them to Milton who gave them to Eddie, who gave them to Grace and Yari, who brought them to me at the door. I opened the door and got the kids out, who were guided by Jerry, Mika and Kelsey to the path, and they were taken away by Rudy, who sneaked into the castle to get his siblings and others back. Everything went smoothly, I wonder how Jack got Donna away all the time, this took one hour. _I wonder what he has done._

**Jack's POV **

"No Donna, I don't want to- MHFPFM" And I got cut off with a kiss, again. We were in the media room, sitting on a bean bag watching some chick flick, _Kiss and Tell. _**(I do not own this, it's from BTR)** Every time the main characters kissed, she kissed me. I've been sitting here for one freaking hour, and the people won't stop kissing! Now the scene got a little bit heated. _Oh crap. _I saw Donna grinning at me. I prepared for the worst. She got closer, and closer.

"Excuse me, Jack, your father wants to see you." Kim said. She stood in the doorway, interrupting exactly on time. Donna looked annoyed and strolled over to Kim. "What are you doing here? You should be guarding that room!" "Nope, the king assigned me a new job. Hello, I'm Kim Crawford, Jack's personal bodyguard." Kim said. I chuckled at Donna's reaction. "Your his what? DADDY! THE GUARD IS TRYING TO STEAL MY FIANCÉ!" She yelled, and went searching for her father.

"Thank you!" I said in relief while throwing my head back on the bean bag. "You're welcome. It looks like I got her just in time." She said, pointing to the movie. The people were, kissing heated. Let's just keep it at that. "Yup." I said, popping the p. She took my hand and we went out.

We got to the throne room, being greeted by my father. "Kimberly, did it work?" He asked. She handed him some keys and nodded. "Did what work?" I asked confused. She told me about the plan and things they did while I was distracting Donna. "Dad, you're on our side?" I asked confused. I know Kim told us this morning but I wasn't so sure about it. "Yes son. I'm on your side. I want to get those stinking Tobin's out of my house, but your mom is on good terms with them, for now. She doesn't know about the, plundering." He said. "Dad, when we get rid of Volkar and stuff, what about Morshow?" I asked. "Don't worry son, I've got that one."

**No one's POV**

The king indeed has that one. The king isn't a normal man, he can control one majestic creature, big enough to destroy us all. That's right, he's Morshow's master. Why didn't he use it to destroy Volkar? And why did he allow Morshow to kidnap Jake and Clara? Let's just say that the king has a trick up in his sleeve, that allows everyone from Aquanura to win, he only has to use it at the right time, and he knows exactly when.

**And done. The king can control Morshow! 0.0 I just thought of that while writing. I think that the king and Clara can form a great bond from this. Next chapter only one day left. About four more chapters to go!**

**IMPORTANT**

**This story is slowly coming to its end, so I'm starting to think about new ideas for stories, and I need your help to pick! Here are the choices and their main ships from my side, just please vote on the poll on my profile!**

**A sequel to Please, call me Jack. (Main ship: Kim/Jack)**

**A lab rats story (Probably a sequel to Commando App Research). (Main ship: Bree/Chase)**

**A Kickin' it story (Main ship: Kim/Jack)**

**A shake it up! Story (Main ship: CeCe/Gunther or CeCe/Ty)**

**A lemonade mouth story (Main ship: Olivia/Wen)**

**A victorious story (Main ship: Tori/André)**

**A good luck Charlie story (Main ship: Teddy/Emmett)**

**If you want anything different just tell me, but I need new ideas for a story! And do you want an epilogue if the next story isn't going to be a sequel to this?**

**Xxx BurkelyDuffieldLover**


	18. Monday August 5, one day left

**Hello peeps! I'm back! The good weather finally came to my country! And now I'm super happy. Only I had to do a test today and I forgot to study... Oh well. The votes on the new story are still counting, and here's how it looks now:**

**A sequel to Please, call me Jack : 5**

**A Kickin' it story : 2**

**A lab rats story : 2**

**A victorious story : 1**

**Don't forget to vote! On with the chapter!**

**Previously on 'Please, call me Jack':**

The king indeed has that one. The king isn't a normal man, he can control one majestic creature, big enough to destroy us all. That's right, he's Morshow's master. Why didn't he use it to destroy Volkar? And why did he allow Morshow to kidnap Jake and Clara? Let's just say that the king has a trick up in his sleeve, that allows everyone from Aquanura to win, he only has to use it at the right time, and he knows exactly when.

**Jack's POV**

I was sitting in my dad's room with Kim, because we want to ask him something important. He came in and I immediately shot up. "Dad, if you're on our side, why do I still have to marry Donna?" I asked in one breath. "Because." HE answered. _Because? BECAUSE? Only teenagers can say that! _"But dad." I mocked. "Son, you'll just have to wait until tomorrow." He said, and he motioned for us to get out of the room. We exited the room. "Could he be any more vague?" I asked desperately, throwing my hands up in the air. "He could've just said nothing at all." Kim mocked. "Shut up." I said, and nudged her shoulder. She just shrugged it off and smiled at me. _How amazing can a girl be?_

We said our goodbyes and went our separate ways. Kim had to go to some meeting, so I went and visit Jerry. I went to his room and opened the door. "SURPRISE!"

**Jerry's POV (Swasome hey!) **

"SURPRISE!" We yelled. "What. The. Hell." Jack stammered. "Since yo are getting married tomorrow, we are throwing you a super swasome BACHELOR PARTY!" I yelled. "Why?" He whined. "Three reasons. One, because I want to. Two, because I have nothing better to do. Three, YOLO!" I yelled in his face. I dragged him to the couch and threw him down on it.

**Kim's POV**

I went to the meeting I was called to by the king. Something about wedding security. _Like I care if some stupid person rips Donna away from the wedding. They can have her. _I sighed and made my way down to do the conference room. I opened it and it was pitch dark inside. The light went on and Mika, Grace, Kelsey, Julie and some other guards were there. "SURPRISE!" They yelled.

**Mika's POV**

"SURPRISE!" We yelled when Kim came in. She just stood there, so I walked up to her. "Yo, earth to Kim? Best friend speaking." I said while waving my hand in front of her face. "What. Is. This?" She gaped. "Your super awesome BACHELOR PARTY." She stood there in confusion. "But I'm not getting married." She said confused. "Well duh, not officially. Yet." I said evilly.

**Kim's POV**

"Well duh, not officially. Yet." Mika said evilly. _Oh no, they have something planned. _"What have you done?" I asked. "Nothing, you're going to, we made a plan which is going to make this wedding a lot more interesting." Grace said. "And does this, maybe, involve me getting married?" I asked. "Maybe." Julie said. Kelsey continued. "Just hear us out." And they started telling me the most ridiculous plan in the history of the human kind, so ridiculous, it might actually work. "But we'll take care of that, first, we are going to have the most amazing party ever, and then we have a little surprise for you." Mika said giddily. _What have I gotten myself into._

**Jack's POV**

The guys threw me on the couch and started sitting around me, staring at me all goofy. "What?" I asked hesitantly. "Well, tell us about the bride." Jerry said. "Seriously, I have to talk about Donna?" I whined. "Who said anything about Donna?" Yari said evilly. _Oh crap._

They explained me this absolutely ridiculous plan which might actually work. "But before the bi surprise, lets PARTAY!" Eddie yelled, and Jerry put on some music. We started dancing. Jerry was amazing, and did some back flips and took about half of the dance floor for himself. I didn't mind. Seriously, I can't dance to save my life. Sure, I can do ballroom, but I've been taught that since I could walk. But other styles, no way.

We went on partying for another few hours and the guys slowly started to get of the dance floor and sit down to talk. _Finally! _I sat down and talked o Yari, who told me about Grace. Seriously, Grace this, Grace that. _The dude's so in love. _It was kind of sweet, I did have my Kim this, Kim that phase, so I can't blame him. "Yo Jack, ready for the surprise?" Jerry asked. I nodded and followed him into the hallway.

**Kim's POV**

The party is awesome! We had karaoke, which is super fun! And we danced, well they danced, I can't dance to save my life. I'm a horrible dancer. We started sitting down and decided to play truth or dare. "Okay, Grace. Truth or dare?" Julie asked. "Um, truth." She said. "Okay, have you and Yari made-out yet?" Julie asked. "Yes." Grace said shyly. We ahwed and continued with the game for a while. After a while it was Mika's turn.

"Kim, truth or dare?" _Truth or dare? _"Truth." "What's with all yo wimps picking truth?" Kelsey exclaimed. We all laughed at her reaction and focused on Mika. "Okay, how far have you and Jack gotten, if you know what I mean." Mika grinned. The girls started giggling and I turned red. Like a tomato.

"Um, about-kind of-" "Just tell us already." "Shirts off." I quickly said and let my head fall in my lap. The girls started squealing. "Oh, when Jerry said 'Wait until Kick is outta there' he meant. JERRY BUSTED YOU!" "Awkward." Grace said in a mocking voice. Mika's phone went off and she read the text. "Well Kim, it seems like your surprise is ready." Mika said. She took my hand and leaded me to the hallways.

**No one's POV**

Mika and Jerry took Jack and Kim to a special room deep in the castle where there was absolutely no light. Kim and Jack were pushed in and the doors were locked behind them. They heard a faint yell from Mika. "And here comes the couple!" She laughed and went off with Jerry, back to the guard towers, where everyone was waiting for them.

"Hello?" Kim said. What no one knew is that Kim is very afraid of the dark. She gulped and started to freak out. "Kim?" Jack said. "Jack, are you there? Where are you? I'm scared." The blonde said quickly. She started to breathe faster. "Don't worry Kimmy, just follow the sound off my voice." Jack said calmly. He began saying different words, and Kim followed the sound.

"Beautiful." Kim smiled.

"Amazing." Kim walked towards the source of the words.

"Perfect." Her body collided with another one. Putting her hands around his neck in a swift movement he put his arms around her waist. "Stunning. Adorable. Strong. Mine." Jack said. Kim blushed. "You really mean this?" She asked sweetly. "I do." He answered in a slow, husky voice. "I love you." He said. She stared up at him, her eyes becoming adjusted to the dark. She could see his chocolate eyes, if she looked really closely. "I love you too." She said. Jack softly connected their lips, slowly putting her down on the couch.

And well, you know what happens from there...

**Tadaaaaaaa! Another chapter. I did not really want to go into the end, but let's just say they both lost their v-cards. Yup, gross. I'm only 14, I'm not going to write that, and I also do not enjoy reading it, so let's just not. BACHELOR PARTY'S! Yeah, I didn't really think when I wrote Kim's part, but the plan, what is it? **

**Well, keep voting for the new story, this one has got about two more chapters left! Sorry for the long wait!**

**Xxx BurkelyDuffieldLover**


	19. Tuesday August 6, wedding day Part 1

**Hello people! This will probably be the second last chapter until the end of Please, call me Jack. In the end I will reveal what the new story will be! So, here goes the new chapter!**

**Previously on 'Please, call me Jack':**

"I love you." He said. She stared up at him, her eyes becoming adjusted to the dark. She could see his chocolate eyes, if she looked really closely. "I love you too." She said. Jack softly connected their lips, slowly putting her down on the couch.

And well, you know what happens from there...

**Jack's POV**

I woke up, and it's still dark. _I swear my eyes are open Oh yeah, dark room.. _I felt someone shift on top of me. As soon as my eyes adjusted to the dark I looked down and saw honey-blonde hair spread all over my chest. "Kimmy. Kimmy." I said softly while I nudged here awake. "Morning Jack." She whispered and pecked me on the lips. I grinned at seeing her tired eyes. "I'm exhausted." She groaned as she buried her face back in my chest. "Me *YAWN* too." I said.

"Kimmy, I need to go." I said softly. If I wanted the plan to work, I had to go. "Fine, but I get dressed first." I chuckled. "Look away." "Why?" "Because it's embarrassing." "Fine." I buried my head in the cushion underneath my head and Kim started dressing. "You can look." I looked up and saw Kim in just her underwear. "Kim, are you trying to kill me?" I asked. She just shrugged it off and put on her other clothes. "I'll leave, see you later." She said, and she exited the room.

I quickly got dressed and went to my room. I got in my bed and laid down, only to be awoken by my father immediately. "Jack, it's time." He said. I came out of bed and started following him into my walk in closet, where I was going to be turned into the groom.

Jerry, Yari, Eddie and Milton were already waiting for me. Milton was the priest **(The guy who marries people, I don't know what it's called so he's a priest now.) **, Yari and Eddie were guards and Jerry is my best man. I asked him while we were going to the room yesterday. He started crying. Seriously, he did. "So, big day huh?" Yari said. Milton laid his hand on my shoulder and brought me to the mannequin. "Julie made it, she insisted on designing your suit too." Milton said. I looked at the suit. It was so simple, yet amazing. Not clothing people would normally marry in. There were dark blue jeans, black sneakers, a red long sleeved t-shirt with a black blazer. I put it on and rolled up both sleeves up until my elbows. I put on a red tie and messed up my hair until it looked perfect. They looked at me weird, since it took me half an hour to fix my hair. "It takes time to get my hair so fluffy, bouncy and perfect." I said annoyed, we laughed and we went to the throne room.

**Donna's POV (All will be at the same time, so when Jack does things, Donna and Kim do at the same time, end of the chapter will be the same point in time again.)**

Today, today I'm getting married to Jack. That will learn that stupid Kim to take her hands of MY man. Lindsay, Jamie and Lola came into my room. "Donna! Get up, we've only got 10 hours until the wedding!" "TEN HOURS! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER?" I replied annoyed. _I swear if I don't finish on time. _

I jumped out of bed and went to the dressing room. This girl Julie made my dress. She was the highest servant here. _She'd better done a good job or she will be the first one I will fire! _I looked into the room. _Not bad Julie, not bad. _The dress was really pretty. It was a pink ball gown with white and purple accents. The cutest high heels in pink and a bright silver Tiara. I quickly grabbed it and ran into the dressing room.

"WOW!" "OMG!" "DONNA YOU LOOK AMAZING!" The three gaped in jealousy. "I know, don't I always." I smirked. They nodded and started on my hair and make-up.

**Seven hours later**

"I. Look. Adorable!" I squealed when looking at myself in the mirror. Not revealing enough for my taste, but it will do. "Let's go, future miss Brewer." Lola said. _Donna Brewer, sounds good. Watch out hot stuff, you're mine now, and nothing can stop me. _We strutted to the throne room, getting ready for the best day ever.

**Kim's POV**

I went to my room where Mika, Kelsey, Julie and Grace were waiting for me. Mika announced herself as maid of honour, Kelsey was my guard, Julie the stylist and Grace the wedding planner. "You ready?" Mika asked. I nodded shyly. _I can't believe we're actually doing this. _"You match Jack perfectly, in comparison to Donna." Julie grinned evilly. "Seriously Jules, I did not know you had it in you." Grace joked. Julie pushed me towards a mannequin. "Oh my Gosh. It's beautiful! I can't believe it!" I squealed. I ran towards the mannequin and studied it well. It was a red ball gown, going all the way down to the floor, decorated with black and white flowers. Black heels, and a red bow. I put it on and admired myself in the mirror. The girls put my hair up in a messy bun and put the bow on top of it. "I feel like Minnie Mouse." I giggled. "And Jack is your Mickey." Mika laughed, and so did we. We got on our way to the king's wait, a small room next to the throne room, where I will be making my great entrance.

**No one's POV**

Every king and queen of every kingdom were seated in the throne room, waiting for the marriage of the century. All were excited, the two greatest kingdoms are going to settle down together, forming a whole new view for the others. Everybody went quiet and Milton spoke.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman, to the wedding of Jackson Michael Brewer and Donna Katrina Tobin. I will not take in all your time by talking, so let's get going with the ceremony." This earned a few gasps from the crowd. Milton just shrugged it off. First up, Jack walking down the aisle with his mother. She set Jack down at the aisle and took her place next to her husband, who wasn't there. Next up, were the maid of honour and the best man, Jerry and Mika. Then the stylist, Julie, who shyly waved at Milton. The main guards, Kelsey and Eddie, and last, Grace and Yari, a guard and the wedding planner.

Everyone took their places as they were looking for the bride to come out of the door, walking down the aisle. The doors opened, and Donna stepped out on the aisle. Jack chuckled at the fact how much they did not match, to his pleasure. Donna noticed this to, and shot an angry glare at Julie, who just simply shrugged it off and put her head on Milton's shoulder briefly before he took his place on the altar again. Donna and her father walked down the aisle, and at the end, the king gave the hand of his daughter to Jack, who accepted it, pretending it belonged to someone else.

The stood on the altar, hands linked, as Milton started speaking again.

**Meanwhile in the King's wait (Kim's POV)**

"Are you sure this is going to work?" I asked the king. "Positive, I've got everything settled, as soon as Jack has got to say yes, Morshow will barge in and get Donna away from the altar. You run up there and save Donna, I'll say that I'm so grateful I will have to let Jack marry you." He said. "I still can't believe Morshow is on our side. That you can control her!" "Yes, sorry I took your brother and sister, but there was a really good explanation." "Explain." "I was driving in Pandora about ten years ago when I saw you playing outside with some other kids. I knew you would be perfect for Jack, because you were just like him when you play. Every year I came by the exact same spot, and looked at you. I knew you two were meant to be, so I set up a small plan to get to know you better."

"I ordered Morshow to take your brother, to let me see how you can handle pain. I ordered your parents to go on long business trips to let me see if you are responsible. One year ago I knew you were perfect, so I started to try and get him outside the castle. And he eventually did, I knew he was going to go to the forest, because I knew he would always want to go there. And he met you. The only thing I didn't know is that my wife set up all of this in the mean time. But now it's time." The king finished. "How do you." "AAAAAAAAAH!" "Like that. But won't they notice I'm in a ball gown?" "You're at a wedding, everyone is wearing a ball gown." "Right..." And I started making m way out of the King's wait.

**Two minutes earlier (No One's POV)**

"Will you, Donna Katrina Tobin, take Jackson Michael Brewer to be your lovely wedded husband?" "I do." Donna squealed. Jack tried to smile, but every part of his body wouldn't let him. _Why should I? _He thought. He hoped that Morshow would be here on time to save the day. His father explained everything he did in the past ten years. He couldn't believe he knew I would love Kim that amount of years ago. "Jackson Michael Brewer, will you take Donna Katrina Tobin to be your lovely wedded wife?" Milton asked. "I-"

CRASH!

The big window's blew apart and Morshow flew in, holding to small children on her back. _Just in time._ Jack thought, before he stepped out of the way when Morshow grabbed Donna, and Kim ran out of the room to 'save' her.

**And done! One chapter left people! And I decided what the new stories are going to be. Yeah, new STORIES. I'm going to do two new stories.**

**1) Not because of vote – A Victorious story. I posted the first chapter of this story on Wattpad, and I decided to put it on here too, so here's the storyline...**

**We shouldn't be doing this: **are three kinds of humans, the Rich, the Normals and the Underdogs. In Hollywood, this is also the case. The Rich, the Vega's. The richest family in LA. Maria and Matthew Vega are the richest, most important people in LA. Their daughters, Victoria and Katrina Vega are the most popular, most adored girls in LA. Katrina adores the attention, but Victoria, who likes to be referred to as Tori, doesn't. She'd rather be an underdog. The LA Underdogs, Cat, Beck, Jade, André, Robbie and their leader Sikowitz are ordered to kidnap Victoria Vega. The team sets up a plan, the bait is set, let the game begin.

**So, I chose this story myself.**

**AND THE WINNER OF THE VITING VIA PM, REVIEWING AND THE POLL IS.*Dramatic drum roll* **

**A SEQUEL TO PLEASE CALL ME JACK! Oh yeah people, there is going to be a sequel! I got the story line, and the summary will be revealed in the last chapter.**

**I love y'all. Keep up the reviewing and the sweet things!**

**Xxx BurkelyDuffieldLover**


	20. Tuesday August 6, wedding day Part 2

**Hello peeps. Last chapter :'( I hope that this chapter will make your wishes about the story come true and that you will enjoy the sequel and the Victorious story just as much. Summary to the sequel in the end.**

**Previously on 'Please, call me Jack':**

The big window's blew apart and Morshow flew in, holding to small children on her back. _Just in time._ Jack thought, before he stepped out of the way when Morshow grabbed Donna, and Kim ran out of the room to 'save' her.

**No one's POV**

Kim ran into the throne room on her way to Donna. She saw Jack step backwards with a small smirk on his face, as Donna got dragged into the air violently by Morshow. She glanced at the back of the dragon and noticed two small features jumping of her back and running towards a tall man in the corner of the room. She smiled as she knew those were her siblings. "Let her go!" She yelled as she took a sword from a nearby guard and drew it towards the dragon.

Morshow walked towards Kim. _Walk closer, let them see danger. _Morshow spit fire to the ceiling causing people to fall backwards, as Kim stood in her place behind the sword. _Use the girl. _Morshow threw Donna up in the air, and caught her with her head so Donna is sitting on her head. "HELP ME! GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Donna yelled in desperation. This was Kim's queue. She charged Morshow at her feet, barely missing her, but making it look real. _Charge back. _Morshow spit fire just next to Kim, knowing that she shouldn't hurt her.

Kim charged again, jumping up the dragon, climbing towards her chest. _Shake her off. _Morshow was shaking violently, but not enough for Kim to fall off. Kim drew her sword and pierced it into the dragons heart, well, for the people to see. A spell was cast on the sword, leaving Morshow with no harm. _Die. _Morshow fell backwards, crashing down from the window onto the ground. People looked outside, stunned about the dead dragon lying on the ground.

They looked away from the window, looking at the heroine in the black and red dress. They started applauding. The King ran up from behind, congratulating Kim and trying to seat everyone down. Donna was taken aback with her parents, to return later. Everyone seated down again, the commotion of the previous events still rumouring around in their heads. "Quiet everybody." The King demanded. The crowd went silent.

"Kimberly?" The King said, and Kim went up the stage. The whole crowd jumped up and applauded for the heroine. Kim stood there amazed at the people. Even though she knew her fight wasn't real, she enjoyed it, a lot. "Kimberly, in the light of previous events, I cannot let you go without a reward. I will offer you the hand of my son, please, marry him." The whole crowd gasped. The King just offered another woman his hand on his wedding day. "NO, we did not agree on this!" The King of Volkar yelled out. The Royal family came up to stage and started arguing. "Donna is getting married to Jack." "Ahw, come on. Their clothes don't even match." "Donna is better for him." "Kimberly saved everyone, including you." "NO, JACK IS MINE. HE'S MINE. HE'S MINE." Donna brawled out as she interrupted the conversation.

"Donna sweetie, this is not up to you." Her father replied. "YES I DO DADDY. THIS IS MY LIFE, AND THAT'S MY HUSBAND!" She cried out while gripping for Jack's arm, who pulled away quickly. Donna's mother, full of confidence, spoke out. "Jack will decide. He will decide if he wants to marry a poor peasant, or a beautiful princess." The Brewers agreed to the idea, knowing that Jack would pick Kim. The King of Volkar, thinking that Donna was perfect and that Jack loved her, agreed. "So Jack, who will it be, me or her?" Donna said. Jack waited, to make it sound like it was a really hard decision, but he knew his answer since the first moment he met her.

Kim, Kimberly Anne Crawford. The girl of his dreams. No words can describe what she means to him. He thinks she's the most beautiful, caring and loving person in the world, and he would give up anything to be with her, even if that meant giving up his royal status and living in Pandora, he would do anything.

"Kimberly." He spoke simply. Donna started crying and running towards her parents. "You're going to regret this Jackson. You and your stupid little friends." Donna threatened, as she left the room with her mother. "I hope your precious little son knows what he's doing." The King of Volkar sneered. "Don't worry too much. We've got everything under control." Jack's father mocked as Donna's father exited the room. "Kimberly, you ready?" Jack's mother asked, she nodded and stepped up the altar. "I just have to make some changes." Milton said as he started scribbling on the big sheet of paper. What once said 'Donna Katrina Tobin', now said 'Kimberly Anne Crawford' in beautiful script.

Jack took Kim's hands as Milton spoke once again. "Kimberly Anne Crawford, do you take Jackson Michael Brewer to be your lovely wedded husband?" "I do." She blushed tomato red, her face staring at her such so interesting flowers on the lower half of her dress. "Jackson Michael Brewer, do you take Kimberly Anne Crawford to be your lovely wedded wife?" Jack lifted up one of his hands, slowly pushing up Kim's chin so he could look her in the eyes. "I do." He said softly, making Kim's heart melt inside.

"If anyone opposes to this marriage, speak now, or stay silent forever." Milton spoke, and no one made a sound. "The rings please." Jake and Katherine came walking up out of the king's wait with two little pillows in their hands. Katherine out the pillow up for Jack, who took the ring of and placed it on Kim's finger. Jake help up the pillow for Kim, who smiled at him greatly, took the ring and placed it around Jack's finger. "You may now kiss the bride." Milton said. Jack pulled Kim close and pulled her into a small, passionate kiss. Their first kiss as a married couple. They broke apart, both blushing like crazy, still not believing everything that happened the past fifteen minutes. "Oh Kim." "Yeah?"

"Happy birthday."

**Sniff sniff. And that concludes Please, call me Jack. I just want to say that I had so much fun writing this, and everyone who read/favourited/followed/reviewed this is so amazing! I love you guys with all my heart, and it kind of makes me tear up knowing that I can push the complete button on this story. **

**But the good news, the summary for the sequel. I did not name it yet, but I will, together with my Victorious story, put it up very soon.**

**? – **Jack and Kim have been happily married for 2 years. Aquanura is in peace, Volkar hasn't done anything. Yet. Donna comes back, and brings her husband with her. Kai Brewer had been gone for years, making Jack become the new king. But when Kai is back, he claims his place as the rightful owner of the throne. Who will become king? How far will Jack go to protect Kim and their child?

**Yup, Kim is pregnant people! I know being pregnant is a bit overrated, but they're married, so this one can happen. Jack is 19 in the story, and Kim is 18. I know still young, but hey, it's my imagination.**

**See y'all soon!**

**Xxxxx BurkelyDuffieldLover**


End file.
